A date with Destiny
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: Dumbledore decides to host a unique celebration for St Valentine's Day that allows Hermione and Severus to see each other in a new light, what happens between them when they discover new feelings, when thrust into a situation neither thought likely? DM/HG eventually SS/HG
1. Prologue

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore sat regal and proud on the dais of the head table, his sparkling blue eyes cast over and surveyed the great hall of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his eyes took in the scene before him.

He smiled wistfully to the tall slender, elder witch sat beside him. Her tight classic bun giving her a harsh appearance, contrasting the soft person he knew Minerva McGonagall to be. Her glasses framed brown eyes which twinkled mischievously in a similar fashion to the way his did. He cleared his throat to speak.

"We did it Minerva, our plan has finally come together." He said with a small chuckle.

"Indeed, we have done it, Albus. Now we must let the fates to do their part. Only time will tell if we were right in our assumptions." She replied softly.

Albus nodded his head silently before picking up Minerva's hand, his thumb stroking the back of her knuckle.

"Happy St Valentine's day, my love" Albus said raising the smaller, feminine hand to his lips, as he placed the softest of kisses upon her hand.

"Happy Valentine's day, Albus."

Severus Snape stood in his private chambers, which were of course located in the dungeons. Many would expect his chambers to be dark, damp and dreary, a foreboding environment, a place that imitated the acutely named 'bat of the dungeon'. However Severus Snape's chambers were none of what it was expected to be. In fact his rooms were classically modern, stylish, clean, vibrant and light. They were exactly how he had designed them to be.

His rooms were perhaps the potion master's favourite part of the castle, besides his state of the art labs, and the astronomy tower. His rooms were his own private haven, his sanctuary in a school of incompetent preteen witches and wizards. It was a shelter away from his dark past, a past that would forever haunt him. In his chambers, he could be anyone he wanted to be, he could be the cruel professor, he could be Snape; the dry witted, sarcastic and bitter man, or he could simply just be himself, Severus; a man who like everyone else had feelings, if only he would let them show.

Right now Severus Snape stood staring at his reflection in his Grandmother's antique, grand three way mirror. It was a collector's piece he had inherited from her. His onyx eyes penetrated his skin; his eyebrows were furrowed in thought. It wasn't his reflection and appearance that he was contemplating. He knew that he looked good, not that he was vain. But since the end of Voldemort and his subsequent reign of terror, Severus had final been able to take care of himself, both health wise and improving his appearance. He had always wanted to make a change, but his position had never allowed him that leeway.

Severus now relished in the looks of surprise and shock on his colleagues faces the day he had entered the staff room. A new man they had said. The student's faces had been priceless, the looks of awe and confusion, still entertained him now. He allowed himself a small smile, before returning to the task at hand.

The task being his contemplation over Albus' latest scheme, and the note he had received from him that morning. The note was the reason he currently stood dressed to the heavens in the best clothes money could buy, which just turned out to be a muggle suit by a designer by the name of Versace, he thought it was a stupid name, but then again wizarding names weren't exactly normal.

By the outlook Severus Snape was a changed man. But those who knew him and those he taught could attest to the fact that he still remained the same surly, cynical, dark and sultry potions master. He smiled again, however this time it didn't quite meet his onyx black eyes. It was a sad smile. A realisation that he would never let another person close enough to him, for them to know that there was more to him than that. He simply would not allow himself to be hurt, hurt in a way he saw his mother hurt.

Which is why Severus thought tonight was an utter waste of time, time he could be using to do something practical. He rolled his eyes as he picked up the invitation re-reading its cursive writing.

_Albus Percival Dumbledore_

_Request you:_

_Severus Xavier Snape_

_To attend his St Valentine's Day Celebrations._

_Location: The Great Hall._

_Time: 18:00_

_In honour of the holiday, the host had requested you partake in __**ALL **__aspects of the celebration (see itinerary)._

_Dress: Black tie and Cocktail Dresses_

_Please __**DO NOT **__bring a date, the celebration is strictly invitation only._

Severus snorted to himself, when he read the attached itinerary. He'd been delighted knowing that he wouldn't have to ask and escort some mindless chit, but his hopes were soon dashed when he learned that one of the planned 'activities' was a blind date.

How he hated Valentine's Day, and how he hated Albus Dumbledore, this was going to be the longest night in the history of his life and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit. With one final look at his reflection he left his quarters with an uneasy feeling, as he warded his rooms and made his way to the great hall.

In another part of the castle Hermione Rose Granger was also getting ready to attend the Valentine's Day celebrations, much to the irritation of her boyfriend who unlike Hermione had not received an invitation.

"Come on 'Mione. We had plans!" Draco exclaimed as he stamped his foot for the third time. Hermione sighed, all his whinging and complaining was giving her a migraine.

"I mean I had it all planned; dinner, wine and pleasuring that sexy little body of yours" he continued smirking. "And now you're telling me I have to spend Valentines without my girlfriend, with only my right hand for company and to relieve all the sexual tensions I have from watching you get dressed."

Hermione sighed again "Seriously Draco, you have a one track mind. I don't exactly get a choice, I have to go." She finished applying a sheer layer of slightly pink lip gloss to her perfectly shaped lips, the shiny substance making them more defined. She quickly slipped on some earrings before turning to face Draco, who was currently lying on her bed observing her.

"What do you think?" she asked him, she heard him sigh deeply as he moved off her bed and made his way towards her. He stopped behind her, his arms snaking around her waist which was encased in her satin red cocktail dress.

"Gorgeous obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be with you, would I? You're my Girlfriend 'Mione so of course you need to look good, I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's only have the best, and you baby are the best." He said leaning down to place a kiss on the exposed part of her neck.

Hermione frowned at her reflection, Draco's words would have made most girls happy, yet it frustrated her and upset her. In the last few months of their relationship all she had felt like was a prize, a trophy girlfriend that he draped over his arm and made him look good, and she hated it.

Hermione had changed, she was no longer the bushy haired Gryffindor Know-it-all, no, she had grown up to be a young woman with dreams and aspirations as big as the sun. She had developed beyond belief and become someone else almost, she still had the traits her friends knew and loved her for, and she was still the smartest student to grace the halls of Hogwarts par one. But she had come in to her own; her chocolate brown hair was laced with caramel highlights and fell in soft ringlets that framed her heart shaped face, her ambers eyes that almost seem like liquid gold were framed with long luscious lashes that cast shadows on her supple tanned skin. If there was anything any of her peers had learnt in her 7th year was that Hermione Granger had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Draco pulled back to look at Hermione properly.

"You know 'Mione I don't know why you're dressing up as much as you are, I mean it's not like I'm there. You don't need to impress anyone, after all you got me. You can live safe in the knowledge that you claimed the serial ladies' man; Draco Malfoy's heart. And baby you aren't going to get any better than me." He said flicking an invisible bit of lint from his shirt.

Hermione sighed and plastered a smile on her face as she started to move away from Draco.

"Now Run along, the quicker you're gone, the sooner you can get back, so I can claim what's rightfully mine." He said slapping her bum harshly.

Hermione stormed out of the portrait to the head dorms as quick as her high heel clad feet could carry her. She bit her tongue forcefully from her frustration at her boyfriend, the coppery taste of her blood overwhelming her taste buds until she relented in its torture. Her final thought as she made her way in to the great hall, was one that would change her future.

Severus arrived to a crowd of people awaiting the instruction of the headmaster; he noticed that the crowd was a mixture of people, students, faculty and those he recognised from Hogsmeade. Whatever Albus was planning, it was definitely something.

His eyes roamed the overly decorated room, gone were the four long house tables, instead the room was adorned with separate little booths that would seat two people, voile drapes hung from the enchanted ceiling creating partitions between the seats. The floors, tables and seats were covered in scattered rose petals, the heady scents making him feel nauseas, '_and the night can only get worse' _he thought. The room in truth looked garish, there was nothing romantic or subtle about the decorations, Albus had seriously over decorated once again, and as excepted the room's decor revolved around the colour scheme of red and pink.

The large oak doors of the hall startled Severus from his musings as they closed behind the last guest; he looked to the stage to see Minerva and Albus addressing the crowd.

"Good evening, everyone and thank you for attending tonight's celebration of St Valentines. Tonight we shall have a unique dining experience. We will enjoy fine dining and have good company with a twist." Albus said his eyes twinkling intensely.

Severus felt his uneasy feeling rise up inside of him.

"You see my friends we, Minerva and I, have gathered you all together for as stated on the itinerary a 'blind date'. Each of you in this room has been matched with another individual, your dates. You see now why I specifically said not to bring a date." He said chuckling out loud.

"You have been paired on the basis of how compatible Minerva and I believe you to be. Call it a social experiment if you wish." The congregation began to talk amongst themselves looking at the other people within the room and sizing them up as a potential date, Severus wanted to run now, this was a typical Albus plan. However he had yet to find out the twist, and what gain Albus would be getting as an outcome.

"Do not panic, nothing will come of any of this, unless you wish there to be. Now in a few moments you will be sorted in to your respective pairs, there will be no reason to worry about appearance, age, house or anything else of an irrelevant nature. Simply enjoy the company of a person you may have never had the opportunity to speak with." Minerva said watching the guest's angst expressions.

"However, there is a twist for your blind date, for you will be exactly that…Blind. You will not have the gift of sight and therefore you will not know who you are with until the very end, you will simply just meet a person and create an impression of them based entirely on the information they give you. Now let's begin." Dumbledore said as his blue eyes flashed mischievously.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Meeting for the First time?**

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about old man!" screamed an onlooker in the room, Hermione rolled her eyes, anyone who knew Albus Dumbledore well, knew that this was the latest in a long line of schemes. But this one, well this one was in a league of its own.

"Really, Henri, I thought you of all people would have understood what I was trying to achieve with this little get together. Some of the people in this room deserve as much happiness as there is in the world, and yet they cannot find their perfect counterpart because of petty house rivalries or misinformed opinions of each other." Albus replied calmly.

Hermione smiled at that, although Albus was correct in his assumption, he was sorely mistaken if he thought that she would come away with a new opinion of someone she may already know, however she would allow her mentor this moment of 'social research', frankly she owed it to him. Albus Dumbledore had unknowingly provided her with the best escape route away from Draco's prying hands. She should be rushing to get back to the head's quarters but truthfully she had never been more thankful, she simply couldn't be around him at this moment in time.

She looked across to view her potions master, his pale face was set in its customary scowl, which was of course unsurprising, as if Severus Snape would possess a facial expression with any difference to that of the one he was currently sporting.

"Like Minerva already said, nothing has to come of this. Just humour an old man and see what happens, if something were to come of this then fantastic, if not, then it simply wasn't meant to be. But either way we are going to proceed with tonight's events." Albus said with a tone of finality.

The crowd started murmuring again, Hermione could over hear several conspiracies about who of the selected crowd would be put together, frankly she wasn't bothered, and why should she be? She continued to look around the room, she had to admit that the celebration was attended by a mixture of wizards and witches, Hermione wasn't blind, she knew many of the wizards were good looking, but she loved Draco didn't she? There was no reason for her to look elsewhere; she was happy…. most of the time. Granted Draco hadn't changed, he was still the same arrogant, self-confident git, but he loved her for all her flaws as well didn't he?

Hermione was shaken out of her musings and self-doubt by the voice of her head of house.

"As you all know all of your wands were removed from your persons as you entered, in addition you all consumed a potion, upon entering as well. That potion in exactly 3 minutes will render you, partially blind. You will only be blind in regards to looking at other people; you will not see other people and therefore you will be unable to see your date. You can however see your surroundings and therefore your table and food." Came the clipped Scottish tones.

Albus laughed. "I believe it would get quite difficult and messy if one could not see their food."

Minerva nodded, "Indeed. The potion you consumed also contained a mild voice enhancer, meaning that you will be unable to recognise your 'date' via there voice. At the end of the celebration your date will be revealed and your sight and voice will be restored." Minerva finished, staring down from the dais.

"Now when your vision is changed, arrows have been charmed to appear before you to direct you to your seat and your subsequent date. I wish you good luck." Albus replied as he began counting down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5"

Hermione inwardly started panicking, she didn't like this, and she suddenly felt very nervous. But how bad could it be, really?

"4…3…2…1"

Severus stood very still allowing the changes in his vision, he knew that there were people standing around him, but now he saw no one, well no one distinguished, hell they didn't even look like people, instead he was surrounded by blurry black shadows that took no shape at all. In honesty it was a scary picture to anyone, even an ex death eater. It raised feelings he had tried to forget, feelings that occurred in a time where the mark on his left arm seemed like a trophy, and yet now it only served to haunt, and remind him of his troubled past.

He was shocked to see Slytherin green arrows appear before him, floating in the air an arm's reach in front of him. He took a tentative step in the arrows direction, Albus had been right when he said that you would still see your surroundings, however it was very hazy at the best, it wasn't at all as clear as he would have liked, it was all very disorientating.

Severus continued following the arrows with a quiet trepidation, his anxiety levels were lower than he expected but they were still higher than in a normal situation, but this wasn't a normal situation was it? Really was anything normal in their world?

Severus was surprisingly placated by the 'blind' element of the date. In all honesty he couldn't take the predictable look of disgust that he knew his dates face would contort into once she knew his identity. It was a regular occurrence, and he hated it. Sure nowadays he was better looking, but he was still identified as a Death eater, even if he had fought for the side of the light. After the war had ended, the Prophet had done a complete exposé of his life, giving blow by blow accounts of the final battle, and the roles he played. Of course the wizarding world had been up in arms at his double agent status, and had appealed for him to be given the dementor's kiss along with the other Death eaters. But once again Dumbledore had saved him, surprisingly with the help of the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter and the dynamic duo that was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who helped to make up the golden trio.

Severus sighed; once again his life was in debt to another person, or three.

Despite all that, he was still perceived in a negative way.

He'd much rather be back in his quarters reading than be here, but he only attended out of duty to Albus, the crazy old cook that was the headmaster.

Frankly Severus had a plan, a plan that would allow him to hopefully enjoy some female companionship, whilst keeping his identity a secret. He fully intended to leave the planned rendezvous before their sight was restored, therefore protecting his identity and hers.

With that as a final thought he followed the final arrow that led him to an intimate table, hidden and enclosed by luscious red curtains. Severus thought it odd, that he had not been directed to one of the public booths he had seen upon entering the great hall.

As he entered the private space, he was distinctly aware of another person's presence in the room; a female's presence. His eyes were draw to the black void that took the place of where he knew his date to be.

With a deep breath he approached the table.

Albus was observing his guests with well concealed mirth; they were all walking painfully slow due to the disorientating nature of the task. But it was still rather amusing to watch. He looked around the room, the layout of the hall was astounding, the house elves had done a fantastic job, especially with the private chamber he had asked them to conceal from prying eyes of the guests when they entered.

He laughed aloud as his gaze settled on a young man who was being particularly clumsy in making his way to his table and date, when Minerva startled him.

"Albus, he's crossed the threshold of the private suite." She said reaching for her wand.

Albus nodded as he also reached for his wand, in unison they flicked their wands and spoke the incantation.

"_Nemini Licet Exire Donec Loquar"**_

"I hope this works, Albus" Minerva said softly, clutching Albus' hand.

"As do I my love, as do I" he responded.

Hermione had found her way to the table relatively quickly all things considered. She too had noticed the difference in setting but was feeling too anxious to take note and think further on the matter.

She was aware when she entered the private and intimate setting that she was the first to arrive and therefore alone, and for that she was grateful. She hated to be late for anything, it made her nervous and anxious to even consider being late, she just hated tardiness in general; she didn't think it was polite.

Draco was always late, no matter what it was, it was the one guarantee she had about her boyfriend, he would always be late, and she hated it. It was only one of the numerous things that bugged her about him. As for her date, she could forgive him; it wasn't exactly his fault now was it?

If the great hall was anything she imagined it to be right now, it was in a state of chaos.

Hermione had been lost in thought when she felt a shift in the atmosphere; it suddenly felt as if it there was an electric current charging the air around her. Her breathing she noticed began to shallow out, yet her heart rate only sped up. It was then that she became aware of him.

She couldn't see him, only a cloud of black, but she could smell him; clean, and spicy with something that must be distinctly him. It was intoxicating and Hermione couldn't get enough of it. She could drown in the smell of him and die happy; she felt the familiar stirring in her lower regions and closed her eyes willing herself to calm down.

She was roused from her contented state by him talking to her.

"I apologise for my lateness Madame"

Hermione's breath caught, she was taken aback by his politeness and apology. She hadn't expected him to apologise, Draco never did.

"I accept your apology, kind sir." She replied softly. She started by the voice that left her mouth, forgetting momentarily about the voice enhancer in the potion. She had been fully expecting to hear her own voice, but only heard one that sounded dreamy and distant; it instinctively reminded her of Luna Lovegood.

Severus noticed this too, but dismissed it with the knowledge of the potion.

"Even so I do not make a habit of being late, lateness is not a quality I find endearing." He said truthfully taking the seat opposite her.

Hermione smiled

"Nor do I, but I would say, under the circumstances I understand."

Severus was surprised by her answer, and he found himself already being drawn to the woman before him. Not only was she direct but she understood his petulance for unpunctuality.

"Would you care for some wine?" Hermione asked pouring herself a glass of the ruby red liquid.

"Please." was the curt reply. Hermione poured a second glass, the crystal tinkling as she filled it. She placed the glass in front of the dark entity before her, and waited anxiously for him to say something, anything just as long as it broke the mounting silence, which was overcoming them.

She saw the glass disappear, followed by the distinctive sound of sniffing. She too raised her glass, and sniffed the content. She savoured the aroma of the smooth but tart liquid; she could identify the different flavours the wine incorporated, before she took a small sip, swilling it round her mouth before swallowing.

She placed her glass back on the table, just as her dates glass reappeared.

Hermione suddenly felt as though she were being watched, she could feel as if a pair of eyes were trying to penetrate her very soul, of course there was no one else in the room, and her date couldn't see her, so it was an absurd thought. But nonetheless she felt it.

She looked up from her glass to see that the dark shadow was still, as if the person there was trying to see her, which she supposed explained the sensation.

The silence was broken again by him.

"Tell me Madame, are you a wine connoisseur, would you say?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, and was grateful to hear that it was her own. Severus instinctively recognised the laugh, yet he could not place it, but he knew it, for that he was sure.

"No sir, I am not what you would call a wine connoisseur. I merely appreciate the flavours and aromas of a good Cabernet Sauvignon." she replied.

"How do you know that this is a Cabernet Sauvignon?" Severus asked, interested by the witch before him.

"The wine has a mellowness to it, adding to the subtlety of the flavours, which indicates that a longer maturation period was required in order to obtain optimum peak in the flavours." She said inhaling the liquid again.

"Cabernet Sauvignon also uses a classic combination of fruits and spices, in this case; Red Grape, Cherry, Blackberry, Blueberry, Warm spices and Vanilla." She said taking another sip of her wine.

"Interesting, how do you know that? Wine tasting is a long out dated quality to have and as to the best of my knowledge very few people appreciate the skill."

"Also aside from that it says it on the bottle." Hermione laughed, "My grandparents are Italian and they own a vineyard in Tuscany, I spent most of my childhood summers there. They taught me how to recognise the aromas and tastes, I think it's a good quality to have, to appreciate the subtle hints and flavours." She replied.

"I would agree with you there, Madame." Severus replied, intrigued.

"Might I make a request?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Severus paused for a moment, unsure of the mysterious woman's request, before answering "You may."

"I realise that Albus' intentions are for us to not know our identities until the end, but I find calling each other, Madame and sir rather impersonal. So I propose we make up a name and simply refer to each other by those names. Of course not using our real ones." She waited for his reply.

Severus thought about it for a moment, the woman was right, it was impersonal. And in all honesty the date was not a complete waste so far, it had promise. Not that he would ever reveal that, so with that he made a decision.

"I am Xavier, who might you be?" Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled to herself "You may call me Rose; it is a pleasure to meet you, Xavier."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

The time flew by for Severus and Hermione, each of them was shocked by how much they were enjoying the others company. Of course they didn't know each other's true identity. Rose and Xavier as they had identified themselves as had settled into an evening of companionship complete with fine wine and good conversation.

As it happened Severus was very surprised by his evening's turn of event. He could say hand on heart that he was enjoying 'Rose's' company. A woman, he may or may not have already met, though he found it more than likely that he already knew his female companion, yet how could he let someone like her go? If he had already met her why would he let her go? He wouldn't, would be the answer, and yet he probably had.

Severus noticed that 'Rose' had several qualities and traits that he recognised, she also possessed several qualities that he found desirable in a woman, though he'd never met a woman who would have anyone of those things, let alone all of them, until now that was. 'Rose' he thought was highly intelligent, witty and could appreciate class, something many believed they had and yet were sorely mistaken. Severus thought that the Malfoy's were an exceptional example of those kind of people, sure they had money, but they threw it around like they owned the place, their respect was bought as well as being the begrudging result of fear. Their ideas of class came from this as well as looking down on others. It irritated Severus to no end.

But 'Rose' no she was something else. As it stood, Severus could feel himself becoming attracted to her.

Which posed a problem.

Things couldn't be that simple could they?

It was highly unlikely that Albus would simply set him up with the woman of his dreams, without some problem to get in the way. So what was wrong with her?

If it was the way she looked he could cope with that he'd much prefer a woman with brains and intelligence over some bimbo chit of a witch, whose beauty was more than likely 70% beauty charms.

But then the question also came down to what was wrong with him? What was the threat to the contentment he had established with his mystery woman?

Because there had to be something, this was all too easy.

As it stood Hermione was having similar thoughts. She couldn't recall a time when she had enjoyed herself this much with Draco, apart from maybe when they were having sex, but to be fair even that was just satisfactory. And yet he was the Hogwart's Sex God.

What was wrong with her, if the sex was just satisfactory? Nothing she mused, nothing was wrong with her, it had been fantastic in the beginning or so she thought, but she didn't exactly have tonnes of experience in which to compare it to, Draco had been her first.

But sitting there talking to 'Xavier' she finally felt like she was someone's equal. She was no prize trophy of a girlfriend, expected to act and look a certain way, and she wasn't the Gryffindor Know-it-all, Brightest witch of her Generation, she was simply just a young woman.

She liked not being someone with whom no stigma was attached. But how long would that last? Until the end of the meal she suspected.

Still as much as she was enjoying 'Xavier's' company, Hermione felt bad, this was a date and she had a boyfriend. It wasn't right; she didn't want to lie to 'Xavier'. He was such a nice man, as far as she could tell, and from what little time she had spent with him she had come to respect his intelligence and understand his dry sense of humour, that came across in the form of sarcasm. He faintly reminded her of someone.

Either way the bottom line was that she respected him too much to lie to him about her relationship status. Though he never asked, perhaps he just assumed she was single; after all they were on a date, and who usually went on a date if they were in a relationship?

It was final she had to tell him.

"The chemical imbalance when adding crushed lavender seeds and bihorn powder can be devastating, but I'm sure you already knew that." Severus finished, he'd noticed that 'Rose' had considerably quietened down, if he knew anything about the woman opposite him, she was well spoken and had strong opinions, and now she was quiet? Something wasn't right.

"Is everything okay, Rose?" Severus asked, the concern he felt being conveyed through his potion altered voice.

"Hmm?" was the response he got, she obviously hadn't been listening to him, he fought with his self to not slip back into his professor alter ego, if she were a student he would seriously reprimand her, take house points and snarl at the her, scaring her within an inch of her life, but this wasn't one of his student.

"Rose, I asked if you were okay. You've gone incredibly quiet and it's quite disconcerting." He said resting his long slender hands on the table.

He had no idea what was wrong with her, but he most certainly hadn't expected the outburst she replied with.

"Xavier, how long have you known Albus?" Hermione asked, her voice seemed far away as if she were lost in thought.

"27 years I would say, why do you ask?" Severus replied, his eyebrows furrowed at her question and the fact that he had inadvertently revealed that he wasn't as young as his female companion might have hoped, but then again he didn't know how old 'Rose' was, she acted quite mature though.

"In that time would you say you knew him well?" Hermione asked again.

"Well yes I would say so, more than others I would say."

"So therefore you will know that his schemes usually have a hidden agenda, usually something he wants to happen, something that he feels he has to meddle in, in order to get that outcome."

It was more a statement than a question, Severus knew that but still he was silent for a moment contemplating 'Rose's' words.

"What is this about Rose, what are you trying to say exactly?" Severus replied, his long fingers poised at his temples as he massaged away at them absentmindedly, females were incredibly confusing, he mused.

"Well you see this blind date thing was quite a shock for me…" Hermione started.

"As it was for me" Severus conferred.

"More so myself, you see here I am on a date with you…" she paused "You're going to think I'm a horrible person."

Severus laughed darkly with his past she would in no way classed as a horrible person.

"I doubt that Rose, but what is it?"

Hermione was soundless for a moment as she attempted to find the courage to say what she felt she had to say.

"You see, as Albus is already aware… I'm already in a relationship."

Instantly Severus' inner questions had been answered she was already in a relationship, what the hell was Albus thinking, pairing him off with some other wizard's witch.

'_But there has to be a reason for it!' _Came the voice in his head. _She already said that Albus always has his reasons. _

So what did this mean?

"I'm so sorry Xavier; I just thought you should know." Hermione said meekly.

"Indeed" Severus drawled.

The silence passed between them creating an uneasy environment in their private space, each of them lost in their own thought.

"He's a lucky wizard." Severus blurted out suddenly startling Hermione as well as himself; he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Hermione gave a bitter laugh at this, "I wish someone would tell him that." She said reaching for her glass of wine.

"I should hope, if the man had any common sense he would know that already." Severus said he was perplexed at the bitterness in his companion's voice.

"You know I used to think he was intelligent and cultured and yet sitting here with you I realise how little he is of either of those things. And you see he finds it much more interesting reminding me how lucky I am to have him, than realising how lucky he is." She said snorting into her wine glass.

"How lucky you are?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Hermione replied simply taking a sip of her wine before continuing "He still reminds me why he chose me. Do you know he still tells me how everything I do reflects on him? As if the things I do will ruin his reputation, so he wants me to be the good little trophy girlfriend and do as he says."

Severus growled how a woman with such potential could be wasted on a man who couldn't appreciate all the qualities she had, pissed him off. What was worse was that this woman was incredibly intelligent and academic and as a professor he could not stand by and watch as a woman with such hope was paraded around like a monkey. He simply wouldn't allow it.

"Rose, might I ask you a personal question? I apologise if it crosses the line, but why do you remain with him? He obviously doesn't appreciate you and you are too clever to be treated like some mindless Barbie doll." He said earnestly.

Hermione nearly choked on her wine at the muggle reference to Barbie's, because in all honesty that comment was incredibly close to home.

In some aspects Hermione had wondered on several occasions why Draco hadn't chosen one of the classically beautiful students at Hogwarts, Merlin knows there were many, but instead he had insisted on her having a makeover, done by none other than Lavender Brown.

"In all honesty, I do not believe I have an answer to that question, the recent months I have noticed several things about our relationship and they do not make me entirely happy." She confided.

Severus nodded "Do enjoy being treated the way you do? Does he treat you well?" he asked genuinely.

Hermione frowned "He treats me well, but he is entirely too materialistic, he thinks that money is the answer to everything, but I suppose that is the way he was brought up. My family are wealthy themselves but I have always preferred objects with sentimental value, something personal, he doesn't understand this. He believes that I'm being ungrateful and that no girlfriend of his should be like that." She said eerily, Severus could tell she was in her own thoughts.

"He's never hurt me. But I just hate the way he tells me what to do, wear, who I should talk to; it's entirely different to what I wanted from a relationship." She said, the sadness reflected in her voice.

"He doesn't deserve you, Rose. You are entirely too good for him, and from what I understand he is trying to control you because he is threatened by you, and so he should. You are by far refreshing in your opinions and humour, you have a staggering amount of knowledge and he knows you deserve better. And you should, have better I mean." Severus concluded.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as each of the considered the words that had been spoken. Hermione was reflecting about the nature of her relationship with Draco as well as how unhappy she had become recently. Meanwhile Severus considered the meaning behind his words, he had meant it when he said 'Rose' deserved better, but deep down if he admitted it, he hoped that he was the option classed as better.

Minerva and Albus sat smiling on the dais in the grand hall, the 'blind' dates were a success and no more so than the one of his finest students and his potions master.

The two professors sat staring into the crystal globe that they had temporarily borrowed from Professor Trelawney. They had charmed it so that it showed them the inside of the private setting reserved for Severus and Hermione, and with charming it, it allowed them to watch the date unfold, or in Albus' case it allowed him to meddle even more.

"I do believe it is time for the next stage of my plan, dearest." Albus said squeezing Minerva's hand.

Minerva looked at Albus intently "Exactly how many stages are there to your plan Albus?" she asked in her Scottish accent.

Albus smiled wistfully "Only three, my dear. Now pay attention."

With that he waved his hand over the crystal ball and resumed his observation of the unexpected couple.

The room had been silent after the unexpected conversation with the exception of their breathing, when the sound of a piano playing filled the room. The melody was soft and gentle in the intimacy of the space.

Hermione was unsure of the reasons behind the music but put it down to Dumbledore, so she sat and appreciated the sound of the tinkling ivory keys of the piano.

Severus was in a similar position, he too did not know how to proceed, but as it stood he was a wizard from an aristocratic family, it had been drilled into him that it was traditional to ask your date to dance.

Which is what he did.

"Rose, might I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked as he stood and bowed before the black hazy void of his date.

Hermione giggled, from nerves or excitement she wasn't sure, she could still smell the intoxicating scent that still elicited a response from her body that should be entirely reserved for Draco, and yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I would be honoured." She said standing from her seat, she could see that 'Xavier' had proffered her his hand from the dark spot near her; she took his hand as he guided her to the small space away from their table.

To say it was hard getting into a respectable position to dance would be an understatement, as neither could see where their hands were touching. Hermione had tried to raise her hand to rest on Severus' shoulder but instead her hand had gently stroked against his cheek, before she settled in resting her hand upon his chest. She could feel the firm muscle underneath her hand and focused intently on maintaining her breathing.

Severus was having just as much trouble, in an attempt to find Hermione's hip he had inadvertently stroked the side of her breast, which had elicited a sigh from his companion. That sigh had gone straight to his nether regions, bringing him closer to the conclusion that he was definitely attracted to his mystery woman.

When they had both found a respectable position in which to dance, they found themselves gravitating towards each other, as each key of the piano sounded. It was like some unseen force was pushing them together, which in some way it was.

Now they were so close that Hermione, having tried to fight the compulsion to do so - had rested her head on his chest, she could feel Severus' breath tickling her hair and neck, and it only added to the surrealistic nature of the evening.

Hermione had never felt as safe as she did now, it was a strange sensation, that she would find comfort and security in the arms of a man she barely knew, and yet here she was, being held close by a man she didn't know, wishing that she could stay there. She wanted to stay in his arms and keep the contentment she felt.

Severus too was content, he could feel Hermione's head on his chest, and she would no doubt be able to hear how quick his heartbeat was beating just by that one movement.

Their proximity was definitely desirable to him, he had never felt this way, was it happiness, arousal, intimacy? Whatever it was he didn't know, he just knew he liked it.

And suddenly it didn't matter that his 'Rose' had a partner, however it did matter to him that she wasn't appreciated by said partner, and he wanted to show her that she was.

Without thinking it through, his hand found her chin and tipped it up just as he bent down and kissed her lips.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, and yet she didn't push him away.

The kiss was brief and soft, but it was an amazing feeling. When their lips parted, although only momentarily Hermione felt at a loss, everything had felt perfect in just one kiss and then it was gone, taken away from her.

She had to feel it again, she needn't have worried, as Severus' lips met hers again, this time she responded eagerly, she could taste the wine, the food and him. He tasted so sweet, it was like her own private delicacy and she wanted more. Her eyes were closed tightly as she attempted to saviour the moment, and his taste.

In fact both of their eyes were shut that neither noticed that a third person had entered the private cocoon

"Well isn't this cozy!" Came the voice of the guest.

Hermione and Severus instantly recoiled away from each other at the voice, jumping apart.

Unfortunately it was in that moment that Severus and Hermione would consider their bad fortune, as not only had someone walked in on their private moment, but that at the exact same moment the potion had worn off.

Hermione was the first to rectify her sight and acknowledge 'Xavier's' true identity.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth, she could feel the puffiness of her lips, a reminder that she had just indeed been kissing her professor.

Severus was instantly started by that voice, the voice he would recognise anywhere.

"Miss Granger" Severus said, instantly switching by to his usual snarky persona.

The third person stood there observing the couple with unadulterated hatred, he surveyed the room before he spoke.

"And I'm Draco. Now explain why you were kissing my girlfriend." He said pointing his wand at Severus.

**A/N:**

**So for anyone interested this is the music I have them dancing to** **it's by a guy called Jervy Hou**

watch?v=zRvhQ5Rf6-U&feature=fvwrel

**Thank you all for your reviews I absolutely love reading them, keep them coming.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Ugly Face of Beauty**

****Warning This Chapter Contains Violence, Implied Attempted Rape and Abuse****

"Draco!" Severus exclaimed in surprise and anger, the surprises at being caught in an intimate position and the anger for several reasons. Namely at Albus putting him in this position and at Draco for being the lousy wizard who treated his 'Rose' as nothing more than a prized doll, only she wasn't his, and she wasn't called Rose, she was Hermione… no Miss Granger.

"Hello God Father, you look somewhat… surprised" Draco said menacingly.

"Draco, this isn't what it looks like" Severus said, an obviously pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"You see that's interesting…" Draco started, his wand twirling between his fingers ominously. "Because it looks to me like you were kissing MY girlfriend and a student no less. I wonder what dear old Dumbledore will say when he finds out." Draco said his silver eyes glinting dangerously in the candle light.

"I believe the headmaster is already aware of this predicament." Severus drawled calmly.

Draco ceased the twirling of his wand, and pointed it higher at Severus' chest.

"Enough of this! Tell me NOW, Why were you kissing her Snape?! Can't get your own girlfriend, so you decide to steal mine? Is that it?" Draco shouted.

Hermione had remained silent for the exchange, still reeling from the shock of her date's identity and the safety and comfort she had felt in his presence, not to mention the way her body had reacted to their kiss.

Her large amber eyes were flitting between the two men in her life; her boyfriend and the man she considered her equal, their verbal sparring reminding her of a muggle tennis match.

She watched on as Draco aimed his wand at Severus' heart, pushing down the panic she felt in order to try and allow the famous Gryffindor courage to take action.

"Put it down Draco, It didn't mean anything." She cooed softly, fighting down the bile that rose in her throat and ignoring the small voice in her head that called her a liar.

"Please just lower your wand."

She hesitantly moved closer to the blonde wizard.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you! Now answer the fucking question, Snape! Why were you kissing my girlfriend?"

"Draco, please." Hermione continued wincing as his penetrating gaze met hers.

"I said shut up, I'll deal with you later!" he said viciously.

"Draco listen to her, lower your wand. Do you really want to go to Azkaban for this, a simple misunderstanding?"

Draco gave a bitter laugh "You actually think I'm going to listen to you old man" Draco sneered again, edging closer to Severus, his wand still pointing at his God father.

"You may not listen to him Mr Malfoy, but you will listen to me. Expelliarmus!" Came the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Like hell I will!" Draco said making his way over to Hermione, he grabbed her slender wrist forcefully holding it tight and yanking her in the direction of the opening.

"Oww Draco, stop it you're hurting me." Hermione said, fighting to get her wrist free from Draco's grip.

Severus could only stand by and watch in bewilderment as Draco dragged Hermione away from him. But not before catching her eyes and the flicker of fear in them, it sent a chill down his spine.

Severus felt very unsettled, it was a strange feeling, and although he tried to ignore it, it simply wouldn't go away.

"Headmaster, is it wise to let Draco speak with Miss Granger when he is in this frame of mind?" Severus asked tentatively, still staring at the place where Hermione had gone.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, before answering, which did little to reassure him. "I believe it is better we let Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger talk this through between themselves."

Severus nodded "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Hermione was literally being dragged through the hallways of Hogwarts, she felt like one of those women in the bible who had committed adultery; she recalled how they were dragged through the streets before they were publically stoned to death.

Hermione seriously hoped that, that wasn't the way her story ended. The wizarding world was a little old fashioned, but surely something as barbaric as that wasn't enforced here?

"Draco will you let go of me now!" she said fighting to pull her wrist away from his iron like grip, she just knew she would have a bruise there in the morning, if not sooner.

Unsurprisingly Draco just ignored her; he had been since he'd hauled her out of the private area.

She had tried to explain, but nothing, and it scared her.

Even when they were children, well first years, when they fought it was always verbally, he would always have something to say, always the last word, and now it seemed as though he had nothing to say to her.

She saw the familiar portrait of the mermaid that concealed the entrance to the head dorms, and was swept so quickly through them that it only aided to disorientate her, which was why Draco's next move came as such a shock.

Well, more of a shock.

The portrait hadn't even shut before Draco flung her violently to the floor, her head making contact with the mahogany coffee table in the entrance room. The pain instantly alerted Hermione, as she reached out tentatively to her forehead, her delicate finger coming into contact with something warm and wet, blood. Her blood.

Draco was suddenly standing over her, his athletic 6ft form, from all his years playing Quidditch was a looming figure over Hermione's petite frame in an everyday setting but now he was like a giant towering over a meek little mouse, protruding and fearful.

The hostility reflected in his eyes made Hermione's blood run cold.

"You listen up and you listen good" Draco said yanking Hermione to her feet, pushing her against the wall.

"I do not like to share my things. You are MY thing and I will not share you. Do you understand?" Draco said, his face within such a close proximity that his sculpted aristocratic nose was pressed against Hermione's own button one.

Hermione managed a nod.

"Your behaviour in there was disgusting, you're everything my father warned me about, filthy little mudblooded whores, desperate for attention from any wizard who will give you the time of day. It's sickening, repulsive even."

Hermione felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest, Draco hadn't called her a mudblood in years, and especially not since they had become a couple.

The room was spinning and her head was beginning to throb and on top of that Draco had her pinned forcefully against the wall. This whole thing seemed like a dream that had suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare.

"I defended you, said you were different, that you were intelligent, pretty, everything a Malfoy should be. Everything my father expects me to have in a wife."

Hermione stared at the floor, too scared, angry and hurt to look at him.

"What do I always say Hermione, what have I always been taught?" Draco said again, Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was cut of sharply by Draco answering his own question.

"Malfoy's always have the best." Draco said in a mock intimidation of Hermione's feminine soft voice.

"Right you are, Hermione. Malfoy's always have the best. And do you know what? Against my better judgement and your filthy blood, I told my father that you were the best. And so I courted you, won your heart and did what was expected of me."

Draco had started to caress Hermione's face; his fingers trailing down her now tear stained face until they rested on her chin. He held it between his thumb and forefinger before abruptly jerking it up to look at him.

"And now it seems that my father was right all along. You aren't the best, like I thought you were; you are nothing more than a whore. And if that is what you are, then that is how I shall treat you!" Draco said bending slightly to lick the tears from her face.

Hermione was openly crying and struggling against the weight of Draco's body, she needed to get away from him. This wasn't her Draco, this man was Malfoy, and she had to get away from him.

His hands trailed down the satin of her red dress, his hands reaching for Hermione's as he deftly tugged her hands above her head, pinning her only one of his hands. His other hand trailed the inside of her right leg, stopping on her thigh, at the same place where her wand rested in its holder. His hand skilfully withdrew her wand, using his own wand he magically pinned her hands to the wall before stepping back.

Hermione's face was stained with black mascara smudges, which continued to cascade with hot salty tears. Her forehead was bleeding still and had risen in her hair line, causing her silky tresses to become blood soaked and ratty. Draco would have been happy with what he saw, if it weren't for the fact that her rosebud lips were still swollen from her kiss with Snape.

Draco toyed with Hermione's wand, his fingers stroking the soft pliable wood. Hermione eyed him, her heart beating rapidly observing him.

"What are you doing Draco? Please just let me go, please." Hermione whimpered.

Draco laughed, "Silence mudblood, how dare you talk to your superior without being spoken to." He sneered nastily.

"Please, Draco, just let me go." Hermione choked through her tears.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Draco screamed, raising his hand and striking Hermione across the cheek. Hermione's eyes widened at the blow, the shock of the situation was too much. He had hurt her, physically hurt her.

He raised his wand and muttered a quick _Silencio_, muting Hermione.

"You need to know your place, mudblood. And there are only a few ways your kind learn. For starters…" he said his attention back on her wand. "You won't be needing this anymore."

Holding her wand between both of his fingers and bending forcefully.

SNAP!

Hermione cried out, not that Draco heard. Thought it didn't dampen his evil spiritedness at the act.

"You're no witch Granger; you're just a whore, a rancid blooded whore. And whores are only good for one thing!" he said disposing of Hermione's wand before attacking her neck.

He bit harshly into her neck, drawing blood, his hands groping her soft body, his manicured nails clawing at her unmarred skin, now baring his brutal attack marks.

Hermione wriggled and tried to break free from the magical binds, with no use, but she continued anyway, hoping for something, she stopped abruptly as she heard Draco's next words.

"Struggled all you want, it'll only make it that much better… for me anyway. You're forgetting, Love, that I'm the son of a deatheater, did you really think that I didn't learn anything from dear old daddy. Please. You'll never know how enjoyable it is to thrust into an unwilling body. So by all means continue."

Hermione's heart sank, he really wasn't the man she thought he was, Draco would never say these things or hurt her, but Malfoy, well Malfoy was a as evil and spineless as Lucius.

Hermione began to close in on herself, a protective mechanism she had read about, when in times of great threat and peril people tended to fold in on themselves, obviously not literally but metaphorically.

But she could slowly sense her grip on reality begin to fade. She never felt the second blow to her face, or the other bites Malfoy made. She simply just froze and left her body.

And yet somewhere in the back of her mind she was screaming, screaming at Malfoy, at herself and even at Severus.

Why was she just giving up? Hermione Granger did not give up! Hermione Granger did not stand at the side of the boy-who-lived-twice when fighting Voldemort, survive four rounds of the cruciatus curse and an intense meeting of torture with Mcnair only to be broken by some pathetic school boy, who was angry that she kissed another man.

But realistically what hope did she have?

Hermione was battling between the two parts of her mind when Malfoy ripped the sleeves of her dress, exposing her pert breasts, the dusty pink nipples standing to attention in the rapidly cooling room.

Without Hesitation Malfoy's hand encircled Hermione's exposed breast before biting hard into her nipple, causing Hermione not only to break though the silencing charm, but causing her to react and fight back.

Within seconds, Hermione had raised her knee making contact with Malfoy's erect member, the force of her knee to his crotch sent Malfoy doubling over to the floor moaning and uttering obscenities, giving Hermione a window of time to escape.

She began to scream, in pain and fear and also in the hope that someone would hear, but the window of opportunity was gone, because suddenly Malfoy was standing, if not scarcely, and making his way back over to her.

"You little bitch!" he cursed, striking her again, her cheeks were red and stinging not only from the strikes but the tears.

"You'll pay for that." Malfoy said, as his hands slipped under the skirt of her dress and abruptly moved her knickers aside before penetrating her with his finger abusively. Hermione cried out at the intrusion. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes to try and block out the agony between her legs, when all of a sudden it was gone.

She tentatively opened an eye lid, expecting to see Malfoy's smirking face, only to find him crumpled up on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Hermione breathed in deeply before attempting to struggle against her bindings, only to discover that she could move, and that her once restrained hands were now free.

Without a backward glance Hermione ran, grasping her torn dress, to her chest in an attempt to cover her exposed breasts, she ran, through the portrait hole and down the hall way, running as far away as she could to the warm safety of Gryffindor Tower.

Severus had just finished his meeting with Dumbledore, it had of course been the most inconvenient discussion, but the headmaster was adamant that 'the kiss' as he referred to it, was inevitable, the headmaster as it seemed along with Minerva believed that Hermione, Miss Granger was his life partner, something that Severus didn't even argue about, though he should have.

But truth be told having her in his arms, her lips against his, he couldn't ever recall something in his life that had felt more right than that moment, and then it had gone horribly wrong.

All through the meeting, he had been on edge, it was unsettling, there was something wrong, and he didn't like it one bit. It was because of these feeling that Severus had requested to leave, and now found himself on a walk back to the dungeons. The hallways were empty, the students all residing in there dormitories, and so he was free to lose himself in thought.

That is until her saw her, a bloody, crying mess.

And his heart broke.

Yes Severus Snape has a heart and right now it was broken in two at the sight before him.

Hermione.

Tucked away behind a suit of armour, her back rested against the wall, she looked paled and broken, Severus had crossed the hall to her within moments.

"Miss Gr… Hermione" Severus said softly, his onyx eyes peering down at her in concern.

"Professor?" Hermione said, her words broken by sobs.

"Oh dear Merlin, Hermione." His hand reached to her face, softly tracing her injuries, he could feel the anger welling up inside himself.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" it was a statement more than a question, but Hermione nodded nonetheless, breaking down into more tears.

Before Severus could even think about the nature of his actions, he was embracing her, but not like a friend would comfort another friend, he embraced her as if she were his lover. And Hermione didn't resist.

Her head rested against his white shirt clad chest, the blood from the gash on her head soaking through the flimsy fabric.

Within moments Severus had gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the dirty castle floor.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Somewhere safe, Love, somewhere safe."

A/N: Well I couldn't just leave it on a cliff hanger, I apologise for the scene with Draco but he isn't good in this story.

I won't be updating again until Monday, so I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – A Knight In Armani**

Hermione felt so very tired, she hurt everywhere and the tears continued to stream down her soft cheeks. Her sobs were drowned out by the hard and defined chest of the potion master, who was currently cradling her broken fragile frame in his arms, whisking her away to safety.

Who'd have thought it? That Severus Snape would be someone's knight in shining armour, most of all hers? But he was a knight, only a knight clad in an expense dark Armani suit. He was her dark knight, who needed the shining armour if this was the result?

She had no idea where they were heading, but she trusted him with her life, hadn't he just saved her? She had never felt more safe than she did in his arms, she'd never felt this safe even with Draco.

Draco.

Even the thought of him brought a new wave of indescribable emotions…Fear, shock, anger. The emotions led way to yet more tears, how was she still crying? The tears had yet to stop.

Hermione attempted to lift her head from the professors chest, her eyes were unfocused, she just knew that it was dark, so very dark, the dungeons most likely.

Her head lolled back towards the warmth that embraced her, her large ambers eyes caught a glimpse of the large stain of blood marring the expense crisp white shirt, the blood clinging to not only the shirt but seeping through to the professors porcelain white skin, such a stark contrast. She knew it was her blood… her dirty blood.

She was distinctly aware of a voice, the words were broken and far away but that voice was like liquid chocolate, velvety and smooth, it threaten to engulf her, and lure her into its caress, and she wanted it to.

The words were suddenly crystal clear.

"Hold on Hermione, Please stay awake. You're safe now."

She knew it was him, she would always know his voice the silky sombre tones of Severus Snape, the recognition filled her with security and strangely, happiness.

Her eye lids were heavy, she could just rest them for a moment, one moment couldn't hurt, could it?

Snuggling closer to the professor and inhaling the intoxicating scent of him, her world went black.

Severus was livid, deathly angry and most of all he was worried and melancholic as he rushed through the halls of Hogwarts carrying Hermione's petite body.

His mind was whirling with thoughts, He had inadvertently cause Hermione to come to pain, if he hadn't have kissed her then Malfoy would never have hurt her. This was his fault.

He had kissed her, a student. Granted he hadn't known who she was, he had only seen her as 'Rose' the woman he felt a connection with, a connection that he had never felt with anyone before. He was more than aware how attracted he had begun to feel towards her, that is why he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back.

But his reaction to her true identity was not as it should have been, he was shocked yes, but there was no outrage, no disgust. It just simply was.

Hermione Granger was always going to grow up to be a beautiful intellectual woman, he had always known that, and true to form she was a stunning witch with an intellect to match. He'd have to be both blind and stupid not to know that. But she was his student, case closed.

This didn't however stop the rest of the male student body noticing the developing swan that she was. The wizards who had once dismissed the buck toothed, frizzy haired witch were now fighting it out for the very same witches affections, of course they never got it, this gave Severus an undeniable amount of amusement to watch, if not a slight amount of apprehension.

Instead out of all the possible wizards, Hermione chose Malfoy. The couple becoming Hogwarts very own Romeo and Juliet, only Romeo was nothing more than a monster in a perfectly eye pleasing packaging that was an 18 year old boy. Draco's attentive and romantic approach to winning Hermione's heart had everyone fooled into thinking and believing that he was the dashing prince charming, including himself and Hermione.

Hermione.

Even during his meeting with Albus she had consumed his thoughts. He could recall how perfectly her body fit with his, how it felt having her pulled against him. The reaction her lips caused when they met his. He frowned as he looked down at the crumpled frame he held in his arms. This was the opposite of what he had imagined given the opportunity to touch her again. He wanted to feel her body against his again, but under totally different circumstances.

Severus shook his head, his thoughts were inappropriate, she was a student under his care, it was his job to protect her, not lust after her.

So why couldn't he go back to calling her Miss Granger? When had she become Hermione to him? And most of all why did it feel like her entire existence was attracting him like a magnet of the opposing poll.

It was absurd, she was 18, 20 years his junior, nothing would ever happen between them, simply because he wouldn't let it, if there was anything Severus knew about himself it was that he had amazing control and self-restraint, he would never have survived being a spy if he didn't.

And yet there was the interference of Albus in all this, the man never did anything without a reason; he hadn't asked why he had arranged their 'liaison' he'd been too wrapped up in the unsettling feeling that overpowered him.

He looked back down at Hermione, as he rounded the corner to his personal rooms. He had been right. Something had been going wrong, so very wrong, and yet Albus hadn't felt anything. Strange.

With a wave of his hand he unwarded and unlocked the complex set of wards that protected his rooms, the door opened automatically. With little effort he made his way through the elegantly decorated rooms, heading directly for his grand master bedroom.

With a great deal of care, Severus laid an unconscious Hermione gently in the centre of his four poster bed, before turning abruptly on the heel of his dragon hide boots and making his way to the blazing hearth.

Standing in front of the fireplace Severus took a handful of the sparkling powder that rested in a large silver bowl. With a flick of his wrist Severus threw the powder into the flames watching as the harsh blues, whites, yellows and reds faded into varying shades of green.

Kneeling before the flames Severus leaned forward, his head submerged by the green peculiar inferno.

His voice was as clear as ice cool water as he called for the person he trusted with his life, a lifeline:

"Poppy!"

Poppy Pomfrey was sat in her office staring vacantly out at the empty hospital wing of Hogwarts; it was a rarity that the wing was as quiet as this and Poppy was lost in the eeriness of her department. Submerging herself back into the romance novel perched on her desk she sighed wistfully.

Poppy had barely read the first line of her chapter when she was startled by the panicked voice of Severus Snape. It had been a long time since Poppy had heard the potions master with an edge of urgency to his voice, but the familiar dread rose in her chest. She knew that Voldemort was long gone, but the emotional scars still remained, the physical scars were more than apparent on Severus. She had healed him as best as she could but they would always be a reminder. The boy was as close as Poppy had to family, she had her sister and her nieces and nephews, but they weren't her own. She would never have her own. But Severus had been her answer, he was just as much as a lost soul now as he was when he was a student; she had taken him under her wing even then. The boy was like a son to her, and it killed her a little bit each time he returned broken and weak from the Dark Lords punishments.

"Poppy, please come quick I need you!" Severus called urgently the concern in his voice apparent to Poppy, she could read him like a book, but she'd had practice.

"Severus, are you okay?" she said standing from her chair and fetching a small carry case that was spelled to carry everything she could possibly need in an emergency.

"Please Poppy quick, its Hermione." He called through the flames.

Poppy didn't miss the use of the girl's first name but was in too much of a rush to give it a second thought, in the blink of an eye she had stepped into the hearth and reappeared in Severus' sitting room.

"Oh my Severus, are you okay?" Poppy said fussing over Severus as she took in his blood stained appearance.

"I'm fine Poppy, its Herm… Miss Granger's blood" He forced out her name, "She's in my room, I'm afraid she slipped unconscious on the way here." He said remorsefully as he followed the aging witch towards his room.

Poppy stopped at the side of the bed, hovering over Hermione's limp body.

"What happened to her, Severus? Who did this to her?!" the conviction and anger in Poppy's voice startled him, but he understood it, the faculty loved Hermione.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy did this Poppy. As for what happened I'm afraid I do not know the details." Severus frowned, his lips forming a wry line. "Will you be okay with her? I have to contact Albus and Minerva." He said watching as Poppy drew her wand over Hermione, cataloguing any injuries. The witch didn't reply only nodding her had as a way of answering his question.

Albus and Minerva had appeared instantly after Severus had flooed them, the looks of concerns on each of their faces were identical to the one on the potions masters face.

Severus had walked them back through everything that had happened after the kiss, since they already seemed to know about that. He told them about Draco's threat, his rough treatment of Hermione, the uneasy feeling he felt and how he found her. Divulging that the only thing he knew was that it was Draco who had caused her to be in this state. Thinking about it now Severus was intrigued to know how she got away, it wouldn't have been easy, if Lucius had taught Draco anything that was for sure.

The three of them paced impatiently as they awaited the news of Hermione's condition from Poppy, Severus knew she was in good hands, but it didn't stop him worrying, his biggest concern was why no one had detected it. Dumbledore knew every occurrence on the castle grounds and yet when his omniscience was needed most, it was absent.

"Albus, did you not feel anything, did you honestly not think anything was going to happen when they left?" Severus started; he stood still as he stared at the headmaster.

"I'm afraid not my boy. I would never allow any student to withstand that behaviour let alone Hermione." Albus said the infamous twinkle noticeably absent from his blue eyes.

"But how? Why would I feel it? Why would I feel that something was wrong?! It doesn't make sense Albus. Why me?!" Severus exclaimed exasperatedly.

Severus looked to Albus, he watched as he and Minerva exchanged looks and failed to understand the communication.

Albus looked to be choosing his words carefully.

"Severus, you have to understand that Hermione is a very powerful witch, you have seen her abilities but she is so much more powerful than that. She has compassion and love and as a result her magic is much stronger than we could dream. However she cannot unlock her full potential because she is missing something, something her soul craves." Severus listened to Albus, though he wasn't quite sure how this answered his question.

"You yourself are a powerful wizard Severus, you have an amazing ability and are widely respected, however you yourself are aware of something missing are you not? Like something should be there but you do not know what it is to make yourself complete?" Severus looked at the elderly wizard with disdain the man was talking in riddles again, and he hated it.

"What is your point Albus?" he said sighing.

Albus looked back at Minerva her warm brown eyes encouraging him to continue.

"Severus, Hermione's magic is restrained by an imbalance in her soul, because of the missing fragment. The situation is the same in your case." Albus said gently.

Severus snorted he found it highly unlikely that he had a soul.

"What Albus is trying to say Severus, is that we had suspected that Hermione was your missing fragment and therefore that you are her missing piece. In other words you two need each other." Minerva said taking a sip of her tea.

"And that was the reason for the date, you see, Severus the kiss that took place between yourself and Hermione, is just the beginning." Albus said softly, staring at the younger wizard.

"So that means what exactly?" Severus said, his brow furrowed in confusion, his slender fingers began working at his temples.

"You have to understand Severus this is a rare situation, however your kiss this afternoon will be a chain reaction in events. You will be drawn to each other through no accord of your own; you will need, breathe and protect each other, no matter what Severus. Over the coming weeks your need for each other will be unobtainable, you will feel the need to complete the process to fill the void. However the process has a dangerous outcome, when and if the process is completed you and Hermione will become one life force, if she dies, Severus so will you, and vice versa."

The room was silent as the information was processed, "So the reason I had the feeling was because of my need to protect her?" Severus conferred. Albus nodded.

"It's an innate warning system when your partner is in danger; it's a protective mechanism, fascinating really." Albus said.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't know it was happening." Severus said sighing deeply. The headmaster didn't answer.

"So what happens now?" Severus said after taking a deep mouthful of firewhiskey.

"The decision is yours and Hermione's. It is a decision you have to make together. You will be pulled together by the attraction of your souls, but it is possible to fight against the pull, if you so wish to. However if the process is unfulfilled you both will live with the continued emptiness you feel. If you complete another step of the process however, the pull will become stronger." Severus nodded and took another drink.

It was then that Poppy entered the sitting room joining the trio of professors.

"How is she Poppy?" Minerva said standing from her chair to embrace the witch.

"Mild Concussion, lacerations to the forehead, severe bruising on her wrists, bite marks to her neck and breasts, general bruising on her body as well as slight bruising in intimate areas." Poppy said sadly.

"Is she sleeping?" Albus asked, Poppy nodded.

"Shall I levitate her to the hospital wing? Or would you like me to place her in Gryffindor tower?" Poppy asked Albus.

"No, she will stay here" Severus replied cutting off Albus' response; Severus noticed the infuriating twinkle reappear in his eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that." Albus gave a soft smile, before turning serious.

"Now I do believe we have the matter of getting Mr Malfoy in for questioning, as well as contacting the Ministry." Albus said with a sigh.

Severus felt his inside fire up in rage at the mention of Draco, but concealed it from the headmaster, willing his voice to remain calm, he spoke evenly.

"You contact the Ministry Albus, I do believe I shall go speak with Mr Malfoy and return him to your office."

Albus approached Severus, his hand resting on his shoulders.

"Can you control your actions?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded, his answer seemingly to placate the staff as he watched them exit via the floo.

Poppy was the last to go, she approached Severus and embraced him like a mother would her son.

"Be careful Severus. I am only a floo away if Miss Granger needs anything; do not hesitate to contact me. I will check on her in the morning."

Severus nodded "Thank you, Poppy" with that the witch was gone.

As his rooms plunge back into silence, the need for retribution filled Severus with barely contained rage, a rage he had never felt before.

With a cat like predatory stance he stalked out of his rooms in search of a prey; a blonde ferret would do nicely.

A/N Here we are guys the chapter I promised you. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold**

Severus left his chambers in the foulest of moods. Malfoy would pay for this; he would get what was coming to him.

Severus' anger was pulsating off him in waves, affecting the atmosphere around him as he stormed through the dark, damp corridors of the dungeons.

How dare he!

How dare that snivelling boy of a man lay a finger on her, harm even a single hair on her head!

Poppy's medical report replayed in his head, haunting him and reminding him of the horrific image Hermione's broken form painted, her words played over and over driving his anger to another level:

"_Mild Concussion, lacerations to the forehead, severe bruising on her wrists, bite marks to her neck and breasts, general bruising on her body as well as slight bruising in intimate areas."_

Severus finally understood what it was like to see red.

Whatever Malfoy had done to Hermione portrayed that Draco had an unfathomable amount of malicious intent towards causing Hermione harm. Hermione's injuries more than attested to that.

Once piece of Poppy's report kept taunting Severus, bringing forth violent images, as they flashed before his intense charcoal eyes.

"…_bruising in intimate areas."_

If Poppy's assessment of Hermione's health was as accurate as he knew it to be, Malfoy was looking at charges of attempted rape, or rape itself. He didn't know which, but he hoped it was the former.

Severus prayed to Merlin, Nimune and every other deity that Malfoy hadn't succeeded, she had already withstood his abuse, how would she deal with something like that?

With all these thoughts consecutively flitting through his mind Severus stopped on one thought, one question… How did she get away?

Severus knew what Lucius had been like when he was Draco's age, he still had very vivid nightmares of Lucius' behaviour at the deatheater revels, and Lucius would have no doubt taught his son and heir everything he knew.

Lucius would have drilled Draco not to be careless, to make sure he got what he wanted without a hitch in his plan, a hitch like his 'victim' escaping.

So Hermione's escape was a mystery, a miracle, but nonetheless a mystery.

Severus quickly rounded the final corner, swiftly making his way to the now exposed portrait concealing the head dormitory. With a flick of his wrist the portrait opened of its own accord and granted him access, being a member of staff had its perks.

With clenched fists Severus entered the entrance room, the faint smell of blood hit his nostrils momentarily. Severus' head swam with memories of a different time and a different him, memories triggered by the smell of blood and the sight that lay before him.

The once homely and elegant entrance room was a shambles, remains of broken furniture cast eerie shadows around the room from the sparse light source the dimly lit wall lights created.

The room was much darker than it usually was, the large elegant hearth having being extinguished, depriving the room of not only its light but its cheerful warmth. Severus raised his hand and ignited the fire, the wall lights brightened considerably giving the professor more light to take in his surroundings.

Severus was shocked by what he saw, the first thing that he registered was the ruby red liquid droplets that he knew to be blood splatter, Hermione's blood, he reminded himself. Pulling his eyes away from the dried red stains he observed the room, his stomach twisting into knots as he inspected the damage.

Shards of wood were all that remained of the coffee table, the piece of furniture obviously being fragmented on impact, the displaced pieces of wood had marred the plush sofa and chairs ripping their fabric. The four house tapestries were ripped and clinging to the ceiling with dear life, holding on with the minuscule of threads.

Severus' pale complexion was tinged with green and red, a decidedly festive colouring appearing at the most inappropriate of times.

The scene before him was reminiscent of the death eater attacks, it made him sick to his stomach.

Suddenly Severus heard movement from the far side of the room, the movement was punctually followed by a faint groan, but it was loud enough for Severus to detect and locate, years of being a spy heightening his senses.

Severus' noted that the groan came from the stairs leading to the head girl and boy's bedrooms.

Severus none too quietly made his way to the stairs to see a rather beaten and bruised blonde boy... Malfoy. Severus felt a surreal sense of pride and happiness at the dishevelled state of the boy.

Severus' intense black eyes met Draco's grey ones; the faint sense of recognition portrayed in the boy's eyes, which was shortly followed by the famous smirk.

"Should have known you'd come, godfather" Draco coughed out, a small amount of blood appearing.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy he had tried to protect for so long.

"Let me guess, the mudblood came running to you did she? Did she throw herself at you like a common whore from Knockturn Alley?" Draco said attempting to sit up, he was stopped by Severus' wand pointing at his Jugular.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now! Tell me why I shouldn't just kick your arse for what you have done to her!" Severus growled.

Draco gave a bitter laugh "How sweet, come to get revenge did you? Do you really want a piece of her that much that you're going to be her hero? It's too much trouble for a piece of pussy if you ask me. " Draco eyed Severus looking for some sort of reaction, unsurprisingly he never found one.

In the blink of an eye Severus grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt pulling him to his feet, before he violently threw him at the opposing wall, face first.

"Is that all she was to you, a vessel to stick your cock into? A glorified whore!" Severus said twisting Draco's arm up his back, pulling it higher and higher. Severus watched in sick fascination as Draco began to writhe against the wall, and yet no sound left the boy. With one final tug Severus heard the sickening sound of bones breaking.

Draco laughed again "Isn't that all women are good for?" It was more of a statement that a question but Severus answered him anyway.

"You are severely mistaken if that is what you believe." Severus grabbed the back of Draco's platinum blonde hair, pulling it tightly until his face was pulled off its resting position against the wall.

With a calm voice deceiving the anger that radiated through him, Severus spoke, smashing Draco's head against the wall with every word he spoke.

"Hermione. Is. Not. A. Whore!"

Draco spat more of the gathered blood from his mouth before giving a mocking laugh, "Yeah you're right there, she is the shittest fuck I've ever had, she so frigid your fucking welcome to her. You know I had to find someone else that could service me, turns out that the Gryffindor Know-it-all doesn't actually know it all!" With that Severus' fist connected violently with Draco's jaw, the familiar sound of its dislocation heightened in the disconcertingly silent room.

"You're an absolute fuck wit Snape! You'll never get her, ever! It's almost tempting to plead forgiveness and get her back just so you can't have her."

Severus' eyes flashed with rage "You'll never get her back, Malfoy!" he growled into his ear, his wand still pressed into the blonde boys back.

"I beg to differ Snape; you see I can be quite… Persuasive, when I need to be. I'm a Slytherin for a reason. All it would take would be a bit of wooing and grovelling at her mudblooded feet, telling her how sorry I am and she'd take me back."

"You'll never get her; I'll make sure of it. You will never get the chance to touch her again! Do you hear me! Lay a finger on her and you die." With a powerful surge of rage Severus slammed Draco's head against the wall, the impact almost drowning out the final words of the now unconscious boy.

But Severus heard them, and they haunted him.

"Watch me…"

Severus stared down at the boy before him; Draco Malfoy was his god son, a boy who had grown up in the most horrific home for a child, sure they had money, but there was no love lost in the Malfoy family. He had tried to reverse the effects of his dear old daddy, and it seemed to have worked when Draco seamlessly switched sides in the war. And yet now Severus knew it all to be a lie, the boy was vindictive and spoke with such venom it both boiled and chilled Severus' blood all at once.

With one final look at Draco's unconscious form, Severus cast a _Mobilicorpus _and a full body bind and levitated the body towards the room's now blazing orange and gold hearth. Severus took a hand full of the floo powder throwing it into fire, watching as the flames changed to the familiar emerald green flames. Stepping into the fire, Severus waited none too patiently for Draco's body to float into the fire.

With a clear and concise voice Severus spoke his destination "The Headmaster's office."

Albus Dumbledore paced around his cluttered office; Minerva sat on his worn sofa staring worryingly at her life partner.

"Albus, please sit down, your pacing will not help the matter at hand." She said pouring tea into the tiny china cups, sugaring it to Albus' taste before she pushed the cup at him incessantly, until he grasped the drink from her hands.

Albus' face was furrowed as he took his seat opposite Minerva, his blue eyes were noticeably twinkle-less, instead filled with worry and anxiety.

"Severus' will be here soon enough Albus, he's had a lot to take in, and Mr Malfoy's behaviour will be more unacceptable to him than it already is." She said her lips creating a thin line as she too fought to keep the logical thinking.

It would be so easy for her to be lost in the emotional stigma attached to Hermione, she was her favourite student. She knew that teachers weren't supposed to have favourites but they all did.

"I worry about him Minnie, Severus' is more powerful than he realises, I'm afraid I do not know if it was the right thing to let him go, he will be unable to restrain himself. He isn't aware of it, but he has already accepted Hermione as his, she is part of his psyche now. Anyone who threatens her threatens him also." Albus said softly staring down into the cup of warm brown liquid, Minerva never answered only nodded in agreement.

The room was silent as each of them became lost in their own thoughts.

The order had been notified of Hermione's attack, several of the Auror's demanded he be taken to Azkaban instantly, but Albus knew that it wasn't following protocol. It was ultimately Hermione's decision as to what happened to Draco Malfoy; at the very least he would be detained at the ministry over night until Hermione was able to come to a decision.

The silence was broken by Minerva, her worries being inadvertently voiced.

"What about Mr Weasley and Potter, Albus? What do we tell them? Hermione is going to have to rest for the next few days to recuperate, they will notice her absence."

Albus gave a grim smile, "I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that. I'll have Severus ask her when she wakes. As for her sleeping arrangements, I feel it unwise to move her from the dungeons. Severus' rooms have more protection than is necessary, she is safest there."

Minerva's heart hurt, she knew Albus was right, but she wanted Hermione back where she belonged; in Gryffindor Tower.

Just then the flames in Albus' fireplace turned green, suddenly Severus' emerged from the flames, wiping soot of his suit, he knew it was pointless as he still had Hermione's blood all over him, but nonetheless he did it anyway.

He heard Minerva gasp as she spotted Draco's unconscious body fall unceremoniously to the floor, the impact sounding like a tonne of bricks.

The fall to the floor roused Draco from his unconscious state, he fought with the restricting body binds, giving up when he registers 3 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Severus…" Albus started only to be cut of mid-sentence.

"Albus, I believe the house elves will have a chore trying to re-establish the head dorm. As for Mr Malfoy here, he was simply harmed in the struggle that is apparent in the room. I am however unsure more so now, how Her… Miss Granger escaped."

Albus knew that Severus wasn't being wholly truthful, the man had obvious exacted his own punishment on the boy, but after the events that had transpired at the hands of the boy, Albus couldn't bring himself to chastise him for it.

"Severus' you may call her Hermione, as for Mr Malfoy, Kingsley will be coming with Tonks to escort him to the Ministry until Hermione has made her decision regarding his punishment."

Severus's nodded reluctantly before muttering to himself "Should be given the dementor's kiss, Azkaban is too good for the scum." At which Albus chuckled darkly.

"As right as you are it is not our choice what happens to him." Albus said approaching Severus, placing his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

With a few more exchanged words between himself and the headmaster, Severus made his excuses and made his way to his quarters to check on Hermione.

Upon entering his chambers Severus made his way immediately to the bedroom, where he knew Hermione to be.

He stood in the doorway of his bedroom routed to the spot at what he saw; Hermione was laid on his bed, her chocolate brown curls fanned out on the pillow creating a halo around her heart shaped face. Her face was clean and swelling free thanks to Poppy, her soft complexion slightly pale in the moonlight.

Severus' tentatively approached the side of the bed she was laid on, an unfamiliar force pulling him to her.

He stared down at her petite yet curvaceous body, the once clingy satin of her cocktail dress had been transfigured into a silk camisole set, the dusk pink colour adding to the picture of beauty Hermione created. The silk fabric clung to Hermione's womanly shape, and Severus could make out the tops of her perky breasts, the thin straps having fallen off her shoulder.

Without thinking Severus' leant forward and lifted the straps back to their original resting place, his large calloused hands skimming Hermione's soft, supple skin.

The contact of skin on skin roused Hermione from her sleep like state. Her eyes flickered open in time to see Severus stand before her, the moon shining behind him, illuminating his pale face, his dark eyes gazing at her intently.

Hermione should have been scared but she wasn't, she felt an odd sense of comfort. Even before she opened her eyes, she knew it was him. She could smell the spices that surrounded him, and that little something that was distinctly him.

She gazed back at him, her amber eyes meeting his; she saw his hand in her peripheral vision as he reached out to her, his hand cupping her face. She nuzzled closer to his hand as his thumb stroked her cheek, a small blush appearing at her body's response to his decidedly intimate contact.

As quick as Severus' hand touched her face, Hermione's own small hand touched his chest, she could feel the dried stain of blood, she could see the dark red colouring faintly in the moonlight.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione whispered, Severus merely shook his head, unwilling to speak in case it broke the connection he was feeling, with the girl, no woman before him.

Severus cleared his throat softly before he decided to speak, "How are you feeling?" his voice was soft, calming and comforting. Hermione smiled softly.

"Better, I have you to thank for that, you found me." She said her hand reaching for Severus' free one; he watched in awe as she held his hand and kissed the back of it. He never spoke.

All too soon he turned away, his inner dialogue ruining the moment, the fear that it was his actions that caused her pain to be inflicted upon her.

Hermione returned to his bed watching as Severus made his way through a doorway, the door locking behind him; the sound of running water confirmed that the door led to an ensuite bathroom.

Hermione lost track of time staring at the door, she was aware that she could not fall back asleep until he emerged. When he finally came out Hermione observed him, his hair was still damp, hanging softly in his face, but not enough to block his gaze of her. He stood in silk pyjama bottoms, his top interestingly absent.

Hermione gasped at the sight of his chest, she could recall the feel of it under her hand, and she knew the professor had to be in good form to lift her as if she weighed nothing, but she hadn't expected him to be so… fit? Beautiful? She didn't know, but it was as if his stomach and chest had been carved from the finest porcelain. His abs were more defined than any she had ever seen on the front of muggle magazines, she noticed a small black symbol on his right breast, a tattoo. She studied the symbol, recognising it as Chinese; she whispered its meaning to herself quietly…

"Warrior"

Severus heard, and nodded his head slightly confirming her whispered statement.

Hermione's attention was suddenly drawn away to the professor's navel, although his chest has been hairless, Hermione spotted the familiar trail of ebony hairs leading downwards into his pyjama bottoms. Her gaze was fixated on this part of him, until he moved towards the door way, his back having been turned to her.

She saw the scars, the silvery white lines that crisscrossed along his back, Hermione felt a wave of anguish wash over, but she was drawn back when she saw he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a timid voice, almost afraid to ask.

Severus never turned around his voice was still soft and low as he spoke "It is unwise I stay in a room with a student… Miss Granger" Severus responded.

Hermione immediately left the bed approaching the professor, laying a hand on his bicep softly, Severus startled at the unexpected contact.

"Please… Don't leave me" Hermione said her large eyes shining with unshed tears "I don't want to be alone… you make me feel… safe" Severus could hear her voice breaking at the small confession. Sighing softly he turned to face her, Albus' words popped into his head, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore her. He knew that what he was feeling was wrong, she was a student, his student, he was her teacher… and yet he couldn't bring himself not to embrace her, comfort her and protect her.

He raised his hand to her face once more, his thumb stroking away the slowly falling tears, her eyes were down cast, he knew she was unsure of the situation, but so was he.

Taking the lead he led her to the bed.

"Hermione…" Hermione startled at the use of her given name "This isn't wise, but I will agree to it, if… you remain on your side of the bed, is that agreed?" Hermione gave a soft smile, before nodding her head and climbing into the covers of the large four poster bed.

Severus made his way to the opposing side of the bed, watching as she settled herself against his pillows.

Climbing in beside the young witch Severus closed his eyes, unable to look at her.

"Good Night… Severus" Hermione said yawning softly before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Hermione."

Severus lay for a while unable to sleep just listening to the soft sound of Hermione's breathing, he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest, the scent of vanilla filling his senses lulling him into a sleepy state.

His last thought before his world plunge into darkness, was how his name sounded coming from her perfectly pink cupid bow lips.

**A/N: So I think this is the longest chapter so far… I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – The Morning After**

The night passed in an uneventful manner, everyone within Hogwarts slept soundly, their sleep undisturbed by the thrashing winds and violent rainstorm that was accustom to Scotland. That night Severus Snape slept all the way through, his usually fitful rest transformed into a sleep of luxury and relaxation, of course it had nothing to do with the witch sleeping beside him… or did it?

London, however was a different story, under the Ministry of Magic found the prison cell holding none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco was wide awake, his vision blurry from the swelling on his face, cause by the impact of a wall hitting his face.

The blinding lights of the ministry cell prevented sleep from taking him, taking him away from the unhygienic cell and away from the haunting screams. The glaring white light penetrated his eyelids each time he attempted to close them.

The regular auror watches and the unmistakeable feeling of being watched was enough to keep the deepest of sleepers awake.

The lack of sleep and pain Draco felt only fuelled the anger he felt inside, his anger became revenge as he plotted against his god father and his little plaything.

With a bitter laugh Draco winced as he gave an evil smile:

"He'll get what's coming to him, mudblood and all!"

Wednesday morning found Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing in the head dorms, it was barely 5.30am, but both professors were worried about what had transpired in the rooms of their tops students.

Minerva watched in fascination as Albus spoke a quick incantation to the walls around him, allowing him to talk to the very foundations of the castle.

"_Muros loqui ad me" _

The incantation was an ancient form of magic that the 4 founders had worked into the very foundations of the castle; Albus believed that it was a tool they had introduced to spy on each other. Hardly a good thing but Albus knew that it was the perfect opportunity to use it, it was a must that he found out from a first party source what happened.

Minerva watched as Albus placed his right hand on the wall near the entrance to the room. His face went blank, void of all emotion as the walls relayed the previous evening's events, allowing the elderly headmaster to piece together what happened to Hermione.

As Albus removed his hand, his face distorted in astonishment at the severe hatred in the attack, he shuddered as the images and words taunted him reminding him of Hermione's beaten and broken form. As the wave of emotion he felt at seeing the play by passed he quirked his eyebrow at the exchange that had taken place between his potions master and the Malfoy heir.

Albus knew that it was his and Severus job to safeguard the students of Hogwarts but Draco Malfoy had been given chance after chance, and now there was no place here for him. Albus felt that although Severus' actions were frowned upon as his role as an educator, they were more than called for.

With a nod to Minerva, Albus led the way to hearth which was still ablaze with the gold and orange flames that danced and flickered.

With a handful of floo powder Albus watched for the tell-tale transition of the green flames before he stepped into the hearth, clutching his beloved close.

Clearing his voice he tightened his embrace of Minerva and called his destination.

"Severus Snape's Private Chambers."

Albus and Minerva arrived in the Potions Master's room with only silence to greet them. This was highly unusual as Albus knew Severus was a fitful sleeper and that he would usually rise around four in the morning.

Despite not seeing the potions master, Albus was not worried and made his way towards the dark wizard's bedchambers where he knew Severus and Hermione to be.

The sight that greeted the two professors warmed the cockles of their hearts. Their usually cold, stand off-ish and snarky potions professor was fast asleep embracing his most detested student… a know-it-all and a Gryffindor no less.

The two individual's bodies were curled and entangled together. Hermione's head leant on Severus' shoulder, Severus' chin rested on her head, her tiny hand resting on his bare chest.

The two looked peaceful and unbelievably… happy.

Whether the two had intended on embracing each other was not apparent, Albus knew that the man would not willingly seek comfort from Hermione. Severus was a man of control, and despite the announcement yesterday, Albus knew that Severus would still see Hermione ultimately as his student… for the time being at least.

Albus knew that the current predicament was more to do with their souls calling out to the others, seeking completion. Even in sleep they would be drawn to the other.

Albus looked over to his true love, her radiant smile taking his breath away.

"Oh Albus" she whispered softly, she clutched at his hand.

"He looks happy" he said returning his smile.

It was true Severus did look happy… he was actually smiling in his sleep, it was endearing to see. He was so unguarded and relaxed. In the 27 years that he had known Severus Snape he had never once seen him smile, he looked much better for it, even younger and definitely more handsome.

Albus frowned knowing that his friend was so unhappy, he hoped deep inside that Severus would be able to smile more, and perhaps he would, now that Hermione was in his life maybe he would smile more because he had a reason to smile.

"We should leave them Minnie. He looks peaceful, it would be a shame to wake him, you know how restless he is usually. Perhaps our Hermione is a calming influence on him." Albus said turning to go.

Minerva nodded absentmindedly giving a final backward glance to the sleeping couple before closing the bedchamber door and following Albus to the floo.

Before she entered the hearth she stopped and smiled looking to the ceiling.

"Please Eros, if anyone deserves love it's Severus. Please bless this couple, and make them happy."

And with a flash of green flames they were gone.

Severus and Hermione awoke at the same time, hours after Albus and Minerva's visit, which was unfortunate for both of them considering the tangled mess of limbs they made up.

Hermione had awoken to the cheery sunlight streaming into the unfamiliar bedchambers, yesterday's events flitting into her conscious state, broken and fragmented as if it were a distant memory or nightmare. She knew it wasn't the case, but she knew she was in denial, she still felt the detachment, the detachment that it was Draco who had attacked her.

But she knew it was him, and the more she awoke the more she remembered.

She was startled from the painful memories to realise that there was someone in the bed with her. Their large strong arms were pulling her flush against them, her back meeting with the warm exposed flesh of someone's chest.

She faintly remembered the moment in the moonlight, but she was sure she had dreamt it up.

She inhaled deeply the now familiar scent of her potions professor engulfing her senses, sparking each nerve ending into action.

She felt movement behind her and was aware of the hardness pressing against her bottom, she couldn't help but wiggle her hips as a response, she froze when she heard the soft sigh in her ear.

She was shocked to hear another sigh, a feminine one, and distantly acknowledged that it must have been her own, strange she didn't think she had.

That one sound triggered more of a response from her, than any sexual act she had encountered with Draco.

Hermione was startled from her thoughts when she was pulled backwards, rolling onto her opposing side and coming face to face with her potions professor, and her very own knight in shining armour.

His dark obsidian eyes, stared into her own amber ones, as if attempting to probe her mind. She immediately put up her mental barriers; it was better safe than sorry after all, and the response her body was having was better left unsaid, or seen.

Severus couldn't help but notice when he initially awoke, that his morning erection pressed incessantly against Hermione's firm round derriere or how said derriere wiggled against him, eliciting a soft sigh from both counterparts.

For Severus this morning's wake-up call was an unexpected occurrence but not unpleasant one. It was however incredibly awkward.

He distinctly remembered going to sleep on the other side of the bed, putting as much space between him and Hermione as humanly possible in the king sized bed.

So how was it that he awoke in the middle of the bed, clutching Hermione to him as if she were his life line?

In some sense she would be, Severus thought as he recalled his conversation with Albus. An unsettling feeling came over him as he was reminded that Hermione would have to know about their 'connection'.

In a reflexive move Severus pulled Hermione to face him, her face was flushed with embarrassment and her almond shaped eyes were wide.

As surreal as the situation was neither made an attempt to move or speak, they both just lay there staring into the depths of each other's eyes.

Severus observed how dishevelled Hermione's mane of curls had become, how her complexion was lightly tarnished by the imprint of the bedding upon her face, and yet he thought she looked breath taking.

His charcoal eyes wandered over her body, the covers, that once provided them both warmth during the night had been kicked off at some point. Leaving the pair of them lying in only the clothes they were wearing.

Severus was tantalized by the skin Hermione's pyjamas exposed; her camisole top was bunched up exposing her toned midriff.

Hermione watched in anticipation as Severus' eyes travelled her body, she knew she should feel unsettled or shy, even disgusted because this was her professor, and yet she couldn't.

She was inexplicably drawn to him, she felt safe, and unbeknownst to her, wanted, because, in that moment Severus Snape wanted her more than he had wanted anything.

In an action he couldn't control he reached out and stroked the naked skin of her taunt stomach, his eyes darted to meet Hermione's which only seemed to urge him on.

Never breaking eye contact he bent forward and pressed his lips to her belly button, the small kiss rapidly increased Hermione's breathing, his soft warm lips never leaving the skin, the eye contact never breaking, as if they were lost in each other.

Severus watched in fascination as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth. Once she released it from its torture, he observed as her tongue darted out to lick it, almost as if she were soothing the red swollen bit of flesh.

Severus felt his body flood with desire, a desire he had never known before, it was more a need. He knew it was part of the innate progression his body was developing to try and get him to complete the process with Hermione but it was too soon, and yet this innate drive was so strong.

He just wanted to kiss her, take her and stake his claim to her, but it wasn't right.

Hermione watched in concern as Severus' eyes portrayed the emotions he was feeling; she saw the lust, confusion and the determination.

However before either of them could speak about the situation at hand, the tinkle of a bell sounded in the room.

Severus head snapped up, the loss of his lips on her skin made Hermione mourn the loss of the warmth and tentative intimate contact.

The bell sounded again as Severus made his way off the bed muttering to himself as Hermione too climbed out of the large expanse of a bed and followed Severus out of the room.

Severus walked into his sitting room to find the head of Albus Dumbledore floating in the emerald green flames, upon seeing the potions master he spoke.

"Good Morning, Severus, Hermione." He said inclining his ghostly head to the shy witch following Severus.

Hermione blushed at seeing the headmaster in such a state of undress, and the fact that the omniscient headmaster had just witnessed her emerging from a teacher's bedroom.

Her large amber eyes widened upon recalling the events containing herself and her professor prior to the floo call.

"G-good Morning, Headmaster." She replied quietly tripping over her words, she gave a meek attempt at a smile.

Severus scowled at Albus' interruptions knowing that things could have, correction would have progressed further. He sighed to himself deeply realising that it was better this way, better that the interruption had come when it had.

After all, Hermione was still unaware of their destiny together, how their souls were attracted to each other, no destined for each other and the process tied to it. As Severus thought about it, he realised that Albus hadn't explained to him what the process entailed.

Giving a final glance in Hermione's direction, he greeted the Headmaster.

"I must say Severus, you must feel refreshed, I have never known you to sleep past 4am, let alone until 10.30am."

Severus looked slightly startled upon realising the time, he responded quickly "I feel fine, Albus." He replied simply.

It was true though, Severus did feel fine, hell he felt more than fine, but what was Albus getting at by pointing out? Albus never said something unless there was a reason for it, most likely it was to get a response from him. Severus gave a smug smile knowing he hadn't risen to it.

However the next comment from the headmaster did get to him.

"I would say 10 hours sleep would make you feel more than fine my boy, and I dare say waking up beside a beautiful young witch should improve your spirits." He said smiling, his blue eyes twinkling even in the fire. The twinkle only helped to make Severus feel more unnerved.

Before he had chance to retort however Dumbledore spoke again.

"Anyway my boy, I haven't floo'd you to speak about your sleeping arrangements, as fascinating as they are. I was wondering when Miss Granger would be fit to give her account of the situation at hand?" He said softly facing Hermione, his eyes trained on the couple, noticing the flinch from Hermione and the look of concern on Severus' face, Interesting.

"What happened to the boy?" Severus growled, his dark eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"Mr Malfoy was detained by the ministry." He looked to be about to continue but paused before answering. "Perhaps this conversation would be better in person?" he asked, both Severus and Hermione knew that the question was rhetorical and didn't move to answer.

"I believe Poppy is on her way down to your rooms, Severus to check how Hermione is doing. I am afraid however an auror will have to be with us for our meeting, they are in need of a statement and need to know Hermione's legal action thereafter."

Hermione visibly paled.

"Who will it be?" she asked after a moment.

Dumbledore gave a brief smile "I arranged for Kingsley and Tonks, it is up to you my dear who you would like to talk to, Perhaps Miss Tonks will understand more."

Hermione nodded and gave a sigh of relief, as did Severus. Both of the aurors had been members of the order and were therefore friends, this was something Hermione was glad of. She couldn't face the prospect of been scrutinized by someone she did not know, someone who was probably on the pay roll of the Malfoy family.

Signalling the end of the conversation was a knock on the door.

"That will be Poppy now" Albus said "I will come over once Poppy has left." he finished and then seemed to reconsider, "Better still perhaps it would be wiser to meet in an hour or so, that will give you both time to have a late breakfast, and get on with your morning ablutions." The ghostly head nodded to itself as if answering an unspoken question.

"Oh and Hermione the House-elves will bring you some fresh clothing."

And with that the head was gone.

Another knock sounded on the door, Severus strode to the door in his usual cat like graze, quiet, sleek and elegant.

Temporarily forgetting about the state of undress he granted Poppy entrance into his quarters. It wasn't as if his semi nakedness would bother the medi-witch she had seen him naked on more counts than he would have liked.

As soon as Poppy crossed the threshold she began flitting and fussing over Hermione, it was almost comical.

Had Severus not been concerned about Hermione's health he would have laughed at the unamused expression gracing Hermione's features.

"Now dear, how are you feeling today?" she said waving her wand over Hermione's body, staring intently at the light that flashed at the tip of it.

"Really Madame, I feel fine." She said exasperatedly.

"Nonsense child, you are exhausted and far too thin. You need some meat on those bones." She said.

Severus resisted the urge to snort, Hermione was thin but she was curvaceous with it, she was slender and well developed, and in Severus' eyes perfect, perfect for him.

In that moment Poppy reminded him of Molly Weasley. Perhaps if she had been given the chance to have a child she would have been exactly like the Weasley matriarch.

Severus thought it cruel that the fates deemed Poppy barren, and yet it wasn't unexpected, most pureblood families were either unable to produce a child or those who were able to procreate produced squibs. Too many years of incestuous relationships Severus noted.

But still Severus had no doubt that Poppy Pomfery would have been a good mother.

She was, he corrected.

Over the years he had come to love her, love her like the mother he never had. Poppy had nursed him back to health time and time again after the Dark Lord saw it fit to punish him. Each time she would mend him and comfort him, surpassing the level of care that was associated with nurse patient relationships.

She was family, his family.

Lost in thought he didn't register the lazy smile that had appeared on his face.

"Severus!" Poppy's screech roused him from his inner thoughts. He quickly replaced the smile with his signature scowl.

The change in expression did not go unnoticed by either of the females in the room.

"As I have already said, Miss Granger is fine but she is exhausted and still has extensive bruising, she is to be on strict bed rest until her energy levels increase, is that understood?" she said looking pointedly between both Severus and Hermione.

Both nodded.

"Right, Miss Granger do you know where you are to be staying? Has Professor McGonagall spoken with you about your temporary room?" Poppy asked softly.

Hermione was about to respond when Severus jumped in interrupting her.

"She will stay here, I will not let her out of my sight, is that understood? Hermione Granger is now under my protection and no harm will come to her!" he growled.

Hermione and Poppy watched in shock as a swirl of magic enveloped the dark wizard, signalling a wizard's oath.

Severus blinked in shock, already the process was pulling at him, it had started, he knew it wasn't going to stop until he claimed Hermione Granger as his once and for all.

A/N: So we have the latest chapter, what do you all think? Let me know.

Next chapter will be posted on Monday. Till then enjoy and review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Revelations**

Severus' worry about Hermione's health was placated by the announcement from Poppy that she was fine, and all healed beside the bruising which would unfortunately need the muggle way of healing, therefore still leaving her tender and in a small bit of pain.

Severus tried to be happy knowing that Hermione was healthy physically but his mind worked over time upon thinking about the emotional state of the girl, he had no idea how she was fairing in that department, and he could only take things at face value.

He saw the involuntary shudder that wracked her feminine petite body upon the mention of the youngest Malfoy's name, her reaction only caused his possessive and protective side to raise its head. A side that he wasn't used to showing.

Upon Poppy's departure Severus felt incredibly unsure of himself, the knowledge of their previous behaviour lingered between them, neither sure how to proceed.

Finally it was Severus who broke the silent tension.

"Perhaps you would like to use the bathroom facilities?" he asked, his obsidian eyes down cast.

Hermione nodded, but realised that the plush royal carpet of the professor's sitting room seem to have captivated his attention.

"Please" she said softly, vocalising her response.

Without uttering another word Severus left, leaving Hermione unsure of how to proceed.

In all honesty she didn't know what to say, the initial shock of their waking up together and the activity that followed was confusing. Confusing but very exhilarating.

And then his outburst at Poppy, the inadvertent wizards oath to protect her and the anger that flared in his eyes when Draco's name was mentioned, it all had her questioning the bizarre situation she awoke to find herself in.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, his expression soft as he regarded the emotions that played across her face. He stood his bare back leant against the door frame observing her.

He watched as she physically shook herself from her musings.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"I assumed you would like a bath, I took the liberty of running one for you. I hope that I am not imposing, in assuming that?" he asked.

Hermione stood aghast in shock at the kind nature of her usual snarky and dreaded potions master.

"Thank you" she mumbled, following Severus into the large pristine white and gold marble bathroom.

Hermione thought it was beautiful, much more regal that even the prefect's bathroom, and her head girl one.

She saw the large sunken bath, full to the brim with steaming hot water. Iridescent bubbles floating on the water's surface. The smell of vanilla tantalizing her senses.

"Vanilla?" she asked quietly, looking at Severus. Vanilla was her favourite, but no one knew that, not even Harry and Ron.

A small smile tugged at the sides of Severus' aristocratic lips.

"You smell of vanilla, Hermione. Sweet and subtle and easily missed, but I am a potions master. Your fragrance is… appealing." He said finally making eye contact.

She noticed for the first time that he no longer wore his black silk pyjama bottoms, however in their place was a fluffy white towel, hung low on his perfectly V shaped waist.

Noticing her gaze, he spoke.

"I apologise, Hermione. In order to be ready for the headmaster, I too will have to shower." He said softly, his long pale hand indicating at the large frosted glass cubicle.

"I realise you may be uncomfortable, but I assure you I will be unable to see you, and you will be unable to see me in return."

Hermione nodded, approaching the fragrant bath. She saw the collection of towels, soaps and products that the potion's master probably thought frivolous, and yet she felt overwhelmed by the kindness the action showed.

"Thank you, professor." She said hesitantly, she noticed the frown cross the dark wizards face.

"I find it appropriate for the situation, Hermione. If in private you were to call me by my first name. I think I would like it very much if you were to call me, Severus."

"Severus" she whispered, playing with the sound of his name uttered from her lips.

The sound of his name, uttered from the woman before him was almost his undoing. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze as he willed his erection to go unnoticed by the witch.

"Right well, I believe we should go about our routine as the headmaster will be expecting us." He said still looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the flustering professor before her, in all the seven years he had been her professor, she had never once seen him lose his calm exterior, and yet now, now he was different.

More over Hermione knew that the idea of showering with her professor in the room should be wrong, and make her feel uncomfortable. And yet like their ministrations earlier, it just felt… right.

Feeling an unfamiliar boldness and surge of confidence, Hermione removed the silk pyjama camisole top, exposing her pert breasts, the dusty pink nipples pebbling in the cool air of the dungeons.

The look on the professor's face penetrated her to the bone. She could clearly see the look of longing and lust in his onyx eyes, she was sure that her own amber ones reflected the very same emotions.

She was surprised by the persistent tingling in her core; the sense of urgency and need created under his watchful eye was disconcerting. It was an unfamiliar sensation, a sensation she had never expected to be the result of the snarky potions master's gaze, and yet she didn't care.

"You're playing with fire, Hermione." Severus growled, stepping quickly into the shower cubicle.

She watched as his blurry figure removed the towel, hanging it slightly over the glass. Studying the man before her she could make out the faint outline of Severus' arousal. She giggled to herself, knowing that the shower would most probably be cold.

Her gaze still held by the impressive blurry figure in the shower, Hermione eased her way out of her silk shorts, before she descended the 3 marbles steps into the vast bubble bath.

The hot water engulfed her body, cleansing her aching limbs and soothing her.

Reaching the far side of the bath, Hermione gave one last look at the shower and the dark wizard within before submerging herself into the waters awaiting caress.

When Severus emerged from the shower his long black hair clung to his pale skin, the contrast of ebony and ivory startling, as if showing the two sides of the man. The droplet of water retained on his body, acting like pieces of glitter, as they illuminated his toned torso as they caught the flicker of the wall lamps.

With the towel wrapped precariously around his waist he made his way over to the sink, noticing that the basin had divided into two pristine white marble basins: His and Hers.

The reminder that he had company made him glance at the floating body submerged in vanilla scented bubbles. He could scarcely make out the familiar chocolate and caramel coloured curls, which were darker and less pronounced due to their wet state.

Turning back to the sink before him, he continued with his usual cleansing regime, unaware that he was being watched by large amber eyes.

By the time Severus had finished shaving and applying the sandalwood aftershave, Severus' eyes met Hermione's in the mirror. He felt the newly familiar, if slightly unusual tugging towards her.

Hermione too felt the need to gravitate towards Severus, the need for closeness and intimacy was confusing, and yet all she could do was seek to fulfil her need.

In another act of boldness she made a request.

"Severus? Would you wash my back for me please?" she could feel the flush on her chest and face, but ignored it, hoping that he would give her the contact she craved.

Severus made no attempt to move, the shock having frozen him in time, suspended in the moment that would remain etched in his memory.

He fought the urge to blink for the fear that the vision before him would disappear rendering it a figment of his imagination.

He gulped deeply as he took in the appearance of the young witch, his student he reminded himself. The iridescent bubbles still covered the majority of her womanly curves, yet Severus could clearly see the exposed tops of her pert breasts. Her nipples enticed him as they peeked out at him through the soapy suds.

Severus stifled a moan, as he felt all his blood rush to his organ once more, his previous arousal having hiked up to a whole different level, it was almost painful, in a deliciously needy way.

Finally he blinked, and yet the image before him remained.

"Severus?" Hermione asked tentatively, she could see him internalising his thoughts.

She sat worrying, knowing that she had not only made Severus uncomfortable, but that she had also overstepped the mark of a teacher/ student relationships. And yet she still desired his touch.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" she stuttered, she fought the rising need that controlled her body. She needed to think, think less about how his hands would feel on her, and more about what was happening.

Professor Severus Snape, despised her, she was a swotty, prissy know-it-all Gryffindor. And he was the dreaded, snarky and dark potions master, they did not like each other, at all! So why was he sporting an unmistakeable hard on, courtesy of her? And why was she disappointed at the absence of his touch?

The rational part of her mind that seemed to be unable to send signals knew that the potions master would never do it. But the confused and needy part of her, which she wasn't used too, was well, upset.

Feeling eyes on her she glanced up from the patch of water that had captivated her interest, to find midnight black eyes staring at her.

A shiver ran down her spine at the feral lustful look in his eyes. She could feel her body temperature rising in the increasingly cooling water.

The two stood locked in a trance with each other. Severus' aristocratic lips slightly parted as were Hermione's cupid bow ones.

Hermione's tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip, the light catching it as it gleamed.

"Sir?" she whispered, breaking away from the intense eye contact.

"Severus" he replied, his silky baritone voice washing over her.

"Severus?" she sighted wistfully, meeting his eyes once again.

In three large steps Severus had strolled gracefully across to the bath and Hermione.

"Hermione, are you sure?" he asked huskily. Her timid nod of the head his only answer.

Still wrapped in the towel he eased himself onto the marble ledge behind Hermione, his long slender legs sinking into the now lukewarm water.

Hermione shuffled forward hesitantly, her breathing having hitched from the close proximity as her mind went into overdrive.

She heard rather than saw him pick up the wash cloth and soap, she could see in her peripheral vision as his talented hands laved the cloth with soap suds working it up into a thick foam.

Hermione jumped when she felt his hand move her wet tresses to the side of her neck as he worked the cloth over her back, his free hand massaging the soap into her soft skin.

Hermione sighed in contentment as the intimacy of the act quenched the aching need she felt, only for it to merge into a deeper fire within her, a fire that was stoked by the tiny pleasurable electric shocks that was elicited from the meeting of the professor's skin on her own.

The professor was entirely thorough in his ministrations and task; she could feel him getting braver with each stroke of the cloth. She mewled softly when his hand skimmed the sides of her breasts, the cloth long forgotten.

Severus perched on the edge of the bath; Hermione's sopping wet and warm body between his legs. His erection straining against the rough and yet soft material of the towel, with every sigh or moan he was brought closer to the edge until he was sure he would just take her there, and it was entirely tempting.

Suddenly he stood quickly, exiting the bath as a more than dishevelled Hermione looked on in confusion, at the loss of the warm firm hands on her body.

"I think it is perhaps wise we get breakfast." He said clearing his throat; his silky voice was deep and husky, evidence of his arousal.

Taking a final look into the darkened lust clouded eyes of Hermione; he exited the bathroom, in favour of taking care of the persistent throbbing between his legs.

Severus has emerged from the bedroom at the same time Hermione had come from the bathroom. Each of them was dressed, fresh and waiting for the events of the day.

Severus had forgone his usual strict black teaching robes, instead dressing himself in a form fitting crisp white shirt and black slacks. His silky black hair was pulled back from his face, tied with a leather tie at the nape of his neck.

Hermione had emerged from the bathroom wearing stone washed hip hugging muggles skinny jeans, a light pink strappy top and a long sleeved thin grey cardigan at Severus' insistence.

She hadn't even felt the need to argue with him, only acted on his request, which surprised the potions master. But somehow Hermione knew that he only meant the best by her.

Her chocolate brown curls hung loosely framing her heart shaped face. Her amber eyes stared unwavering at the potions master's chest, where his tattoo could clearly be made out underneath the clingy material.

Severus stared at the witch before him; he could once more feel a stronger tug on the bond between them. The urge to protect her and claim her as his own was frighteningly strong, but he would resist her!

He would have to be strong, he couldn't afford another slip up like in the bathroom, it was obvious that Hermione was also feeling the pull too. And giving into the need only served to draw them together more, just like Dumbledore had said. And once more he couldn't deny her a request; he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Suddenly Severus was aware of the amber orbs that once more stared deeply into his eyes. He was aware that Hermione's face was coming closer to his own and that he could feel her minty fresh breath on his face, and yet he couldn't move.

'_Goddammit Move!' _ He screamed in his head, urging himself to move. He wanted to kiss the witch very much there was no denying that, but it was wrong. It felt right but it was very wrong. She was a student, a child in _his _care!

'_Not a child, Severus. A woman, your woman." _Came the voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione was confused to say the least, after the incident in the bathroom; Hermione couldn't help but feel inexplicably drawn to Severus Snape.

The need she felt in the bathroom had been sated almost instantaneously upon Severus' touch, only to be replaced by an even deeper need. The jolt of electricity she felt at the initial contact had sensitised all her nerve endings. The entire thing was entirely… pleasurable and dare she say it, sigh worthy.

His fingers had caressed her back, arms, neck and on occasion a slight caress to her breasts, only gentle strokes to the side, which were obviously accidental, weren't they?

She hardly believed the man had designs on her, and yet at this thought, she couldn't help feel disappointed. She could recall their kiss from the night before, before everything happened. The way his supple lips manipulated hers, it had been a gentle kiss, yet passionate with a promise of more.

Staring into the darkness of his eyes once more, Hermione's breath hitched at their close proximity and the heat she could feel that radiated of his body. Hermione closed her eyes, she knew it was wrong he was her professor, but she needed to feel his lips on hers again, even if it was only for a moment.

Severus' inner turmoil was halted as soon as Hermione's lips touched his. As soon as they met he was a lost man, and yet it was as if he had finally found himself, the missing piece to make him whole. It was such a contradiction.

Giving into the kiss he delved into her mouth, kissing her into submission.

He needed to consume her, claim her and most importantly connect with her, he didn't know how but he just had to.

Each of the two was consumed with the other, as they sort out some unknown treasure from the other.

Neither noticed the blinding white light that engulfed them, growing larger as the kiss intensified.

Soon the lack of oxygen caused the two to break apart. The white light dissipated immediately, leaving the couple none the wiser to its existence.

Staring meekly at each other there was a pregnant pause until the pop of a house elf announced breakfast.

Albus had arrived during the quiet affair that was breakfast, accompanied by Minerva, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The latter two of the group wore the full auror uniform.

Four pair of kind but sympathetic eyes watched Hermione, effectively putting her off the small amount of food on her plate, much to Severus' chagrin.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Minerva fussed, Hermione gave a weak smile.

"I've been better, just ache a little bit but it's nothing to worry about, really." Hermione said softly as she embraced Tonks.

"Well I hope that Severus has been taking good care of you." Minerva said, giving a pointed glance at both Severus and Hermione. Her brown eyes twinkling just like the omniscient headmaster. Hermione blushed profusely at the possibility of anyone knowing their interactions.

Sensing Hermione's discomfort at the situation, Severus snapped.

"Since the pleasantries have been exchanged, do you think we could move on? Hermione needs to rest, not have to relive last night's events!"

Hermione looked shocked, and yet relieved. She didn't know how but she was glad that the professor had picked up on her unease.

Their interactions together had been anything but normal, it was weird how comforting it was to have him understand her. How was it the man that had insulted and undermined her was the only one that could effectively offer her comfort?

Effectively she needed him. She needed him because he understood, he had found her, he had… saved her!

"Yes, yes my boy. I quite agree." Albus said sitting in one of the wing back chairs, staring as the rest of the ensemble took the remaining seats or transfigured ones.

Hermione smiled softly at Severus, hoping that it would convey her thanks.

The seating arrangement for Hermione and Severus' statements had obviously been staged, Severus reflected. It definitely wasn't a coincidence that he and Hermione had ended up sat together on the cream love seat.

But in some aspects it had had its perks, throughout the ordeal of recounting the events Severus was able to pick up on Hermione's anxiety and fears, and therefore he was able to comfort her. Like now he sat listening ardently, his black eyes watching her pained expression, taking in the tears that fell down her cheeks. His large calloused hand, held Hermione's smaller one, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

It wasn't much but it was enough to give her the strength to carry on.

However his small action didn't go unnoticed by the four other occupants in the room. The two aurors stared dumbfounded at the couple, taking in that Severus Snape was not only comforting the Gryffindor princess but that he had actively engaged in physical contact with her!

The two elderly professors simply looked at one another, a small smile gracing each of their lips, their eyes twinkling like a starry night's sky.

After nearly an hour of going through the bases the meeting was adjourned.

"If you need anything, remember anything at all, let me know Hermione." Came the smooth voice of Kingsley, as he shook hands with the petite witch.

Severus had to resist a growl at the contact between the two, he knew he was being irrational but he didn't like it.

"Thank you Kingsley, Tonks." She said hugging the pink haired witch again.

"We'll make sure he doesn't get out 'Mione" she murmured.

Hermione nodded her head, and watched as Severus escorted them from his rooms.

When Severus re-entered his living room, it was to see Albus, Minerva and Hermione sat with a recently appeared tea set.

Albus looked at Severus, smiling softly, before indicating that he should join them.

After a few silent tense minutes, Severus spoke.

"Albus, please can you for once in your life not hold your cards so close to your chest? It's exhausting and Hermione is in no state to play mind games. Please just tell her." He asked almost pleadingly, however the edge to his voice was still there.

Albus nodded, placing his china cup and plate on the expensive glass coffee table.

"Hermione, have you been feeling… different today?" he asked softly.

Hermione swallowed the mouthful of tea, before looking hesitantly towards Severus and nodding her head.

"As I thought." He smiled reassuringly.

"Hermione you are a very powerful witch… however you have yet to reach your full potential. I believe that your escape from Mr Malfoy was a chance manifestation of your magical abilities. As powerful as you are Hermione, you're full magical inheritance cannot be unlocked because you are missing something." He explained.

"Missing something, sir?" Hermione asked her confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes, you see, a part of your soul is fragmented causing you to have imbalanced magic, and until you find that missing part you will be unable to access your magic properly."

"But how do I find it? How does one go about finding a missing part of their soul, headmaster?" Hermione asked.

Here Dumbledore smiled at Severus, Hermione failed to notice however, stating intently at the headmaster.

"Your escape from Mr Malfoy, Hermione was impressive, although you did not actively do anything to free yourself your innate magic burst forth. The innate magic you never knew you existed. My dear child, it can only be accessed when you have connected with another with an imbalance." He said softly.

Hermione shook her head "I'm sorry sir, I don't understand."

Severus sighed deeply, He knew this would happen; of course it would be his responsibility to tell her the truth.

"Hermione what the headmaster fails to tell you coherently is that your magic is restrained by an imbalance in your soul, because of a missing fragment. I like you also have an imbalance in my soul, an imbalance that is identical to yours…"

Hermione gasped.

"I feel I should tell you that myself and the headmaster had intuition that you two were the others missing piece." Minerva said softly, staring at Hermione.

"Yes it was only suspicion that you two would connect and be compatible however; it was revealed today that you were predestined to be together." Dumbledore said taking a sip of his sweet tea.

Severus gave him a stern look that clearly indicated that he should continue, placing his tea back on the table Albus yielded to the potions masters dark stare.

"Approximately 15 minutes before we arrived here to take the statements, the wards in my office alerted me to a strong magical field radiating within the castle. The magical field lasted for around 2 minutes before disappearing, however in that time I was able to pinpoint the source…"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "It was you two; the magical current was generated by you two. When you kissed (here she blushed) you connected sparking your souls to attract towards each other, confirming that you are indeed soul mates."

Hermione's eyes widened but she didn't speak, only listened to the surreal conversation around her.

"You have to understand Hermione this is a rare situation, the initial kiss you shared with Severus here was only the start. It sparked the need in each of your souls because it recognised the missing piece in the other. However your kiss was a chain reaction in events." Albus said smiling.

"You will be drawn to each other through no accord of your own; you will need, breathe and protect each other. Over the coming weeks your need for each other will be unobtainable, you will feel the need to complete the process to fill the void."

Hermione raise her palm looking at Severus but speaking to the headmaster "The process sir? What process?"

Severus looked down at the witch before him.

Grasping her hands he spoke in a soft tone.

"Hermione the process is an indication of the attraction between our souls. Because our bodies and minds recognise that we are meant for each other, it seeks completion. It seeks to fulfil the deepest level of intimacy a person can have with another."

"Sex?" she asked meekly.

Severus nodded his head "It is one of the stages yes, but in actuality it is the final step before we lose the ability to fight the pull. The feelings and pull we feel are trying to get us to initiate the act of love, so that the rest can take over for us to be truly bound together."

Hermione just nodded.

"However the process has a dangerous outcome, when and if the process is completed you and Severus will become one life force, if he dies, Hermione so will you, and vice versa. It's not a decision to make impulsively." Minerva said staring at the doe eyed girl.

"The decision is between you two. It is a decision you have to make together. You will be pulled together by the attraction of your souls, but it is possible to fight against the pull, if you so wish to. However if the process is unfulfilled you both will live with the continued emptiness you feel. If you complete another step of the process however, the pull will become stronger."

Hermione wanted to cry, she already knew that the pull was getting stronger, and she already found it hard to fight.

"So is it just an attraction, how does it work with feelings?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Albus thought for a moment.

"My dear as far as it is known the process merely works on lust. It will not make you fall in love, however it has been recorded that it usually happens of free will, but it is not forced, if that's what you mean." He replied.

Suddenly Hermione stood up. "I-I need to go. Can I go?" she said looking at Severus.

Severus look taken a back, why was she asking him? He watched as she shuffled from foot to foot, her arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Will you be back?" he asked softly, so only she could hear.

She nodded. "Air, I just need some air. Please?"

He nodded, and with that she was gone.

**A/N: So we have our latest chapter, I realise I said I would upload yesterday but things have been hectic, forgive me?**

**So what do you all think? Reviews… pretty please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Time and Space**

Hermione left Severus' quarters in a daze; her mind went into overdrive as she simultaneously attempted to process her conversation and attempted to put some space between herself and the potions master.

Her feet carried her away from the foreboding darkness of the dungeons and into the large entrance hall of Hogwarts.

With no destination in mind she continued on her walk, too lost in thought to acknowledge her surroundings.

How could it be that after all this time her path had already been chosen for her?

Granted it wasn't the be all and end all; do or die. She had a choice, well in retrospect the way things were developing between the two of them, her choice was unfairly swayed in one direction. But was that what she wanted?

Staying with Severus was only one option, they could go their separate ways, and cut of the emotional, and physical ties that seemed to be forming in the short expanse of time.

But if she chose that path, could she really live with the knowledge that a part of her was missing?

She didn't think she could.

But of all the people the fates could choose for her, why had it been Severus Snape?

Prior to Albus and Minerva's meddling they only ever communicated when they verbally sparred in his potions class, the occurrence usually down to Severus unfair treatment of Gryffindor house and Hermione challenging it.

But now… now they were soul mates! Kindred spirits attracted to each other, creating a bond so strong it was hard to fight.

Hermione had always thought that Severus was attractive, he was dark, brooding, dangerous and mysterious, but it was more than that.

He wasn't the typical pretty boy attractive that Draco was, but in some sense Hermione found him more attractive because of that. He was enthralling, different, and scarily powerful and intelligent, which definitely appealed to her.

His dark onyx eyes reflected the light in an almost unworldly way, his pale skin rivalling even the purest white of freshly laid snow.

His features were sharp, but Hermione thought that they fit him, as his wit and intelligence were also sharp. Idly pondering that thought Hermione thought that it was almost as if his appearance had been tailor made to match his personality.

She had been pleasantly surprised catching his toned form in the moonlight; she had never given much thought to the professor's body, or anything that could be found under his teaching robes.

But the image he had presented to her had stunned her into silence. She never would have thought he would be so muscular and toned; he had the body of a model, a Greek Adonis.

He'd obviously put a lot of time and effort into it, if his impressive biceps and muscle retention was anything to go by.

Hermione stifled a giggle at a passing thought _'He's hotter than Malfoy!' _The thought was a momentary distraction from the serious matter at hand. However the slip up in her train of thought only led her memories to ambush her.

The kiss she had shared with Xavier- No Severus, the warmth that enveloped her, the surreal feeling of completion for a fleeting moment. The entire 'date' had been surreal.

She'd had an actual conversation with a man that wasn't about Quidditch (Harry and Ron's case) or derogatory fantasies and frivolous gossip and chit chat (Draco's case).

She had actually had an intellectual conversation, where she had been respected for her. She hadn't had that in a long while, if ever.

Sure people respected her for her mind, she was the brightest witch of her age, but people didn't see _her_ anymore. Girls saw a rival for the affection of the Malfoy heir, and men saw her as a sexual outlet, or in Ron's case a sexual outlet/ sandwich maker.

It had just been nice to be her. She wasn't the know-it-all she had been labelled, she just simply needed some intelligent outlet, and school work and NEWTS preparation only got her some far.

She had longed for someone that she could connect with intellectually, and she had found him, it seemed that they were also sexually compatible, well the lead up seemed to indicate to it at least. But he was her professor, and he despised her.

Or so she had thought.

Her night had changed so dramatically, at the hands of two men…

The first was a man she thought she hated, and yet a new side of him had been revealed, a side which she wasn't ashamed to say she was attracted to.

The second was a man she thought she loved, a man who she had believe to change and yet was still the same foul tempered brat she remembered from years before. It was this man that had harmed her; she had been harmed at his hands. Abused by someone she had… trusted.

At this thought Hermione stopped her mindless wandering, looking up at her surroundings and finding herself on the banks of the black lake.

She could feel the burning of tears at her eyes, stinging and irritating them. As the first trail of tears began she made her way over to the tree that she had occupied with her friends throughout her time at Hogwarts.

Her tears were followed by sobs, which wracked her petite frame, as the shock of the situation came crashing down around her. She had answered Tonks and Kingsley's questions in a numb fashion as if she were removed from the situation, as if it hadn't actually happened. But it had.

Draco Malfoy, the man who had been so sweet to her for the last year, was nothing more than a rat in disguise. How could she have fallen for it?

She should have known that he couldn't have changed; a leopard never changed its spots after all.

But she had, and she had revelled in the attention and fuss he had showered on her in the beginning.

He had made her feel beautiful and wanted. She had never felt that before. He treated her like a princess, opening doors, buying her flowers. It was such a fairy-tale thing to do, that she had bought into it.

As logical and intelligent as she was, Hermione just wanted what all the other girls wanted… she wanted her own happily ever after.

She wanted to be Cinderella, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, just so she could be whisked off her feet by a handsome charming prince.

She wanted a prince, but Hermione had always been stubborn, so she didn't actually need a prince. She knew that it was just some hopelessly romantic notion she dreamt about.

But Draco, had fit into her dreams so well, despite how he had been during their earlier years, he had grown into a handsome man, which had all the girls swooning after him.

And he had chosen her!

She had fallen for him, her own feelings of belonging and love oppressing her logical and rational thoughts that questioned every motive and action.

But it had all be a lie; he had never felt the things he had whispered to her during their bouts of love making. He only saw her as yet another notch on his bed post, but most importantly she was his trophy and possession.

She had known even before the St Valentine's Day ball that Draco treated her as a trophy and it had grated on her, she knew he was possessive too, but she had never given him a reason to be. But he had never been violent, not towards her.

Even when he had taken her virginity he had been considerate and sweet trying to make it the best he could for her, knowing that it would hurt.

And yet now the truth was out.

He had only wanted her, because she was the brightest witch of the wizarding world. He had wanted her for her reputation, not her… he never wanted _her_.

Curling into the foetal position under the protection of the large oak tree, Hermione cried out her frustrations, fears and heartaches.

Harry Potter sat in History of Magic, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the empty seat that should have been occupied by one of his best friends.

Harry looked over at his other friend whose head rested on his blank parchment as Professor Binns wittered on about some depressing event that bore no significance to the wizarding world.

Hermione hadn't been at breakfast, she always made a point of going to meal times, and sitting at the Gryffindor table. It had nothing to do with house pride, but a way for the three of friends to ensure they always got to see each other.

Hermione was busy, Harry understood that, what with head girl duties and NEWT preparation, and not to mention her relationship with Draco she had very little free time. But she always made time to come sit with them at meal times and search them out if she was free.

What worried Harry further was that Hermione had missed two lessons; double Herbology and now History of Magic. Hermione NEVER missed classes, even if she were ill she'd have all the work sent to her rooms to complete.

And if she were ill he would know, she'd have sent him a transfigured butterfly note letting him know. She knew he worried.

Now it was approaching dinner time and he was still to hear anything from her, he didn't even know where the head dorms were located to hunt her down.

Suddenly an idea came to him.

Looking around the class to see if anyone would notice him, Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out a worn looking map; the marauders map!

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he whispered, tapping his wand on the map.

The map instantly revealed a map of Hogwarts and its grounds, dots and footprints made their way around indicating at individual's whereabouts.

"_Psst" _Harry startled at the sound, before looking in the direction of it, he relaxed slightly when he realised it was Ron.

"What you doing mate?" Ron asked peering over at the familiar map.

"I'm looking for Hermione. This isn't like her Ron you know that. I have to see if she's okay." He whispered back to the red head.

Ron rolled his eye, even after defeating Voldemort Harry still had a hero complex, through no fault of his own though.

Ron's blue eyes focused on the map, looking for any indication of their friend's whereabouts within the school.

"There" he whispered suddenly pointing at the tiny dot bearing Hermione's name.

"The lake? She's at the lake." Harry sighed in relief as he studied the stationary dot.

As the class was dismissed Harry practically ran from the class in favour of going to the lake, he'd have got there quicker if it weren't for the red head following at a leisurely pace as he complained about missing food, it was such a Ron thing to do.

"I'm telling you mate she's probably sat reading. It's not like 'Mione even needs to attend the lessons." Ron sighed as they walked over the grassy gardens of Hogwarts.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure, okay? I just have a bad feeling." Harry said, as he ran his hand through his messy dishevelled hair.

Ron nodded.

The two friends were still protective of their Hermione, neither of them quite felt at ease. Both knew it was the company Hermione kept, namely her boyfriend. The two Gryffindors didn't trust the Slytherin prince. Neither knew why, but they just didn't.

As the boys neared the lake, Harry searched the trees for the brunette witch, only to see a small form clad in muggle clothing, lying on the floor, shaking.

"Hermione?" Harry said running over to the witch.

"H-Harry?" Hermione said through tears, her cheeks stained with stale tears that had fallen before.

"Where have you been? What's happened? Tell us, please" Harry said looking at the crying witch in his arms.

For the next half an hour Hermione cried as she told her friends about how Malfoy had attacked her, her escape and subsequent rescuer, the ministry report and finally the revelation.

When she had finished, Harry's green eyes were obscenely dark, and she could feel the magic around him pulsing in his anger.

"Harry, I'm okay. Please." She pleaded with her friend.

"I'm going to kill him." He bit out vehemently.

"I think Snape would probably help, I know I will!" Ron replied his usually pale skin flushed red in anger.

"No, Please, just leave it will you. The ministry will take care of it. I just don't know what to do." She said, her voice trailing off.

"About Snape?" Harry said staring into the clouded amber eyes of his long time friend.

Hermione nodded her head.

Ron scoffed "Don't tell me you're actually considering it! Bloody hell, Hermione. That's much worse than Malfoy. You deserve someone who can treat you right, look after you… like me." He said the last part in a whisper, but Hermione heard as did Harry.

Hermione shook her head sadly, "You don't understand, Ronald. Prof- Severus, is a part of me, and I him. Without him I'll always have a part of me missing. I'm not sure I can live with that." She said quietly.

"But you think you can live with the greasy git of the dungeons." Ron taunted.

Hermione's amber eyes flashed in anger and warning, her steely calm voice betraying the anger she felt at the comment.

"Leave him alone, Ronald. You just leave Severus out of this. I don't expect you to understand this. But you don't know him-"

"Neither do you, 'Mione" Ron interrupted.

"I know him more than most, and what you see, is nothing but the mask of a man who has been resigned to his lot in life. And _he _deserves more." She said standing and walking over to the water edge.

"And like I said so do you, and he isn't it, not for you anyway. Look I'm sorry 'Mione. I can't even begin to understand what's going on in the brilliant head of yours but, this is just stupid. Why can't you just accept me, for more than just a friend?" Ron said the hurt in his voice apparent.

"Ron, please you're like a brother to me, I just don't feel that way about you. I love you I do, just not in the way you want me to." She said turning to face the red head.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said, her amber eyes shining once again with unshed tears.

"Me too. Look I'll be here for you no matter what you decide, but promise me if you go with Snape, it's because you want to." He said resolutely.

"I promise."

Ron gave Hermione a brief hug, his chin resting on the witch's head, as he thought about how once again, the thing he wanted most was being snatched out from beneath his nose.

"I'm going to get some food, I'll talk to you later, yeah?" and with that he turned and left.

Harry who had been sat watching the exchange stood and approached Hermione, engulfing her in a much needed bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I wish I could have helped." He said kissing the top of her head.

"There was nothing you could do." came the murmured reply.

The two stood quiet for a while before the silence was broken again.

"So you kissed Snape? Was he any good?" Harry teased.

Hermione laughed through her tears, hitting him lightly in mock outrage.

"Harry James Potter. You gossip!" Hermione lightly scolded.

Hermione smiled at Harry, the boy-who-lived-then-lived-again looked so much happier than Hermione had seen him before.

"So are you going to tell me?" he inquired, nudging her.

"You're spending too much time with Ginny." She laughed

"And you're point is, spill the details, 'Mione."

Harry watched as Hermione shook her head, and laughed as she mock zipped her mouth shut.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll just get it out of Gin when you tell her." He said laughing slightly.

The quiet returned momentarily.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked; bringing Hermione out of her daze.

"We wait, I stay with Severus and I make my decisions. Sounds so easy doesn't it?" She replied.

The rush of noise told both Harry and Hermione that lunch had finished.

"Harry, you need to go." Hermione said finally, brushing her cardigan covered wrists over her eyes.

"It'll all work out, Hermione you'll see." He said.

Hermione nodded.

Placing a final kiss on her head Harry began running back towards the castle and DADA.

Leaving Hermione all alone.

Hermione stood staring aimlessly at the sky; she could hear the wind picking up around her and the subsequent waves of the lake crashing against the bank.

She inhaled deeply, breathing in the heady scent of rain that promised to fall. The fat cool droplet of liquid confirmed her suspicions of the weather, as it landed on her forehead.

The first droplets that followed were scarce and came at a leisurely pace, the ones that followed, not so much. The rain fell in sheets of water, gaining momentum, and Hermione knew that if she didn't leave now she would be trapped in the rainstorm that Scotland was so well known for.

And yet she didn't move, she stood, still staring at the bleak black clouds that overcast the blue sky that had been there only moments before.

"You'll catch your death out here." A familiar drawl whispers so close to her ear, the hot warmth of his breath washed over her, providing her with a welcome opposite to the cold that was settling into her clothes and bones.

She felt his presence behind her, his lean muscular body almost flush against hers. Was it always going to be like this? Would she always know when he was close by? And if they completed the bond, how would it fare afterwards?

There were just so many unanswered questions.

She froze slightly upon feeling his arms encircling her waist, steadying her body, as if he understood her physical and mental instability.

"I-I just needed some time – space. I needed to think." She said. Her curls were water logged, the rain falling recklessly, soaking all those in its path.

Severus cringed slightly at her words; she needed space, space away from him, obviously. And here he was fawning and pawing at her, how would that help their situation? He scolded himself.

He quickly removed his hand from Hermione, who quickly felt bereft at the loss of contact.

"Don't -" she said turning slightly to face him.

"- Your touch, it grounds me. I feel like I'm out of control, that I'm not myself, unless you're here; touching me, holding me – I just don't know what to do Severus! How does one deal with finding out news like… this?" she cried, her amber eyes watering.

Severus knew that the moisture that ran down her face was something other than the rain, she was crying.

"I – I don't know the answer to that, I'm sorry." He fought the overwhelming desire to pull her into his arms. It wouldn't do to make a gesture like that when the girl didn't know which was up.

"Hold me." She whispered so quietly Severus wasn't sure he had heard her.

"Hermione -"

"Please, Severus. I need to feel you holding me. I need you to keep me grounded, to keep me sane. I can't – won't do this without you." She pleaded him.

The storm raged above them, as the thunder rumbled overhead.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Severus asked, his black hair dripping water down his back. His white shirt completely transparent, showing the pale skin it covered.

"I need you, Severus." Hermione cried.

In a second Hermione was engulfed in his arms, as he planted a kiss on her head.

Hermione pulled away from him slightly just as another clap of thunder roared, her amber eyes staring into Severus' onyx ones.

"I don't know what any of this means; I don't know what to do. I really don't, I can't think straight." She cried hysterically.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. We'll find a solution, we'll make the decision. It's not just your choice to make Hermione." Severus reassured.

Hermione nodded.

"Come on let's get you inside, you're freezing and Poppy will have a fit." Severus said linking his fingers through Hermione's and pulling her towards the castle.

Hermione laughed at the statement, and her laughter hit him somewhere deep within the recesses of his chest.

And he knew then that he had already made his choice.

He had chosen her.

Now he just had to wait and see if she would choose him.

He could only hope.

A/N: New chapter… Yey! Do you like it? Let me know reviews, please?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – An Unexpected Meeting**

Over the next few days Severus and Hermione settled into a routine with each other. Neither mentioned the confounding situation they found themselves, in only adapting to living in Severus' quarters together.

Dumbledore had requested for an extension to be built in Severus' quarters, which was readily built by the Hogwarts faculty. The new extension allowed Hermione to have her own personal bedroom and study area, much like the ones she had in the head dorms, but better.

It was apparent however that despite having built the room specifically for Hermione, that the room wasn't going to be utilized, since Hermione always ended up in the potions master's bed one way or another.

Whether Hermione intended to be in Severus' bed or not was unlikely, yet the pair would always wake up in a clinch, holding onto the other as if their life depended on it.

Albus Dumbledore had his theory on the occurrence, but the elderly wizard was simply happy keeping it to himself, content in letting the developing relationship unfold naturally.

Interestingly both parties were content in keeping to their arrangement, thought it was never addressed that Hermione and Severus slept together, each of them just took comfort from the close proximity and the feeling of balance it gave them.

Saturday morning found Hermione - who had awoken even before the alarm had sounded, her internal body clock awakening her with the break of dawn and the spectacular sunrises Hogwarts was fortunate to observe- watching Severus sleep. Pushing up onto her elbows she looked at her potions master. The sheet and blankets clung to his waist exposing his sculpted chest and biceps. His right arm was flung over his head, framing the expanse of black hair around his face. His left arm lay between them on the blankets, the faint scar of dark mark catching the morning light. Hermione noticed that his hand was fisted, bringing the network of veins to the surface of his pale skin, she followed the paths of his vein in fascination as they coursed up his forearm. Even in sleep the Professor looked powerful and fierce.

With little thought of her actions she held his large fisted hand in her own small petite ones, her thumb running over the clenched fingers until his grip loosened and he seemingly relaxed at her touch.

With a smile on her face Hermione climbed out of the large bed in favour of getting ready for the day ahead.

It had been three days since Severus had made his choice, 3 days he had watched the witch he had accepted as his ignore the nature of their situation, but honestly what could be said?

Severus had awoken to an empty bed which filled him with a slight feeling of disappointment, he would never admit it to anyone but he more than enjoyed waking up to the sight of Hermione's small frame curled up against his own, waking up without her made him feel… empty.

He had to admit it; He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone, or anything, his whole life. For the first time in thirty- eight years he was completely lacking in moral fibres, with the exception of his death eater days. But what did it really matter in the end? It's not like he would get the girl, because she was exactly that, a girl, she may be eighteen, and classed as an adult in their world but she was still a student, his student. But even the reality couldn't stop the rising desire he felt for the petite witch.

Leaving the bed he went in search of the witch who captured his thoughts.

Severus watched Hermione from the doorway, he observed with a little humour as Hermione attempted to eat her breakfast and read. Severus was unsurprised to see that Hermione had only succeeded in one of her tasks, the evidence in the untouched breakfast before her, her attention so absorbed by the well-thumbed book.

"Hermione" Severus said softly, as to not startle her.

With great reluctance Hermione looked up from her page, she fought the urge to sigh at the disruption like she usually did when Harry and Ron disturbed her; however the sigh died in her throat upon seeing Severus.

Would it always be like this? Would her body always respond when he was so close to her?

When she did sigh she realised that it wasn't the disgruntled one she had intended. Instead even to her own ears she detected a hint of longing, as did Severus, if his arched eyebrow was any indication.

Fighting the momentary haziness she felt come over her, and the strong pull on their developing bond Hermione attempted to speak.

"Yes Severus?" she asked looking at the floor, her action earned her a chuckle from Severus.

"I am to travel to Diagon Alley today for supplies for my 2nd year class on Monday. I thought perhaps you would like to accompany me to purchase a new wand?" he asked trying to ignore the hope in his voice at the last part.

Slowly Hermione looked up, her amber eyes meeting Severus' black ones.

She immediately felt like she were drowning in the depth of his eyes, she felt the bond immediately flared up, the feeling of an invisible rope pulling her towards him was almost unbearable to fight against, especially knowing the pleasure she felt when Severus' lips were on hers was the end result. The thought made her blush, she shook her head of the frivolous thought, she couldn't give in and kiss him. It wasn't right; he was her teacher maybe if she were the heroine in a romance novel it would be okay. But this wasn't a fantasy. This was real life.

"Yes please, If it's not too much trouble." She answered.

Severus had to fight the urge to smile.

"It's not too much trouble, Hermione. I need to visit the Apothecary before we visit Ollivander's. Perhaps you could browse Flourish and Blotts whilst I obtain my ingredients?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Perhaps we could even get a spot of lunch whilst we are out." Severus said sitting opposite Hermione at the dining table and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Once again he raised an eyebrow at the lack of words coming from the usually chatty 7th year witch.

"Yes that would be… nice" she replied once again not meeting his eye.

An hour later Severus emerged from the bathroom dressed once again in his potions masters robes. The imposing black suit almost made Hermione recoil, the absence of them having helped her to disconnect the two men she knew Severus Snape to be. The man before her was most definitely Professor Snape, not her Severus. Yet there was a softness in his eyes when he looked at her that toned down the usually harsh appearance she was accustomed to seeing on the Professor.

Severus gave a sad smile.

"I apologise Hermione, but this is purely for appearance sake. To the public I am not a nice man. I am not the man they paint me to be, but they are all too ignorant for me to waste my time trying to change their preconceived notions of me."

Hermione returned the sad smile before securing her hair in a low side pony tail. Her chocolate brown waves hanging nicely over her shoulder.

Severus was happy to note as he observed her that the bruises on her face were very nearly all healed.

"I must press Hermione that whilst we are out, I am your Professor. There are still plenty of people out there who are a threat to me…"

"A threat?" Hermione asked turning to look at him.

"Yes Hermione, I am after all considered a blood traitor. I betrayed the Dark Lord this earned me a few enemies. It is because of this threat that I cannot have anyone know about our… relationship. I don't want you in harm's way any more than you already have been."

He walked towards her, eyes never wavering from hers. Hermione wasn't sure if she closed the final distance between them or if he had. One moment they were looking at each other, Hermione's pent up longing surging to the surface and the next her lips were pressed against his in the softest sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

"Out there, nothing will have changed. You will still be Gryffindor's golden girl and I will be what I have always been… the bat of the dungeons." Hermione could hear the bitterness and a feeling of sadness washed over her. This man before her, for all his flaws was as fragile as the rest of them; she could see his internal battle at each turn. She had seen how every aspect of his life had been a compromise, even his morals.

And the compromises hadn't ended with the war; once again he was having to act on the headmasters orders. He didn't want this, he didn't want her. It was obvious he was trying to make the best of a bad situation. This knowledge made her stomach turn; she couldn't fight the sadness that washed over her. He didn't want her.

'_It's not like you wanted to be with him anyway." _Her subconscious taunted her, it wasn't true thought, she had never, not wanted him, but now it was clear as day to her. She wanted him to want _her, _to want her, the way that she wanted him.

It was with that realisation that Hermione was led from Severus' quarters with a heavy heart, knowing that she wanted a man that didn't want her in return.

Their situation just got a lot more complicated.

The walk to the entrance gates of Hogwarts was a quiet one; both Severus and Hermione were too lost in their own thoughts to comprehend a conversation. As they exited the safety of Hogwarts, Severus stopped awaiting Hermione who was closing the large cast iron gates.

As Hermione turned to face Severus it was to see him with his hand outstretched to her. Hermione looked at his hand with hesitancy, her revelation still weighing heavily on her mind.

Finally she took his hand her breath hitching as he pulled her to him, grasping her hands in his he placed them onto his chest, his hands moving down her arms, moving until they finally rested on her waist, pulling her body closer to his instinctively.

Hermione pressed the flats of her hands against his chest; she could feel the beating of his heart against her palms. A hard, fast pounding that mirrored her own heartbeat.

Severus watched her with interest until her golden eyes met his, then he apparated them away.

Severus and Hermione had parted ways with Severus promising Hermione that he would meet her in Flourish and Blotts once he had finished making his purchases at the Apothecary. Still reeling from her reaction and growing feeling for her potions master, Hermione made her way to her favourite book store, unaware of the figure following behind.

Hermione smiled to herself when she entered the store, the little bell above the door alerting the assistant to her arrival. The elderly witch smiled and waved at Hermione, recognising her immediately, since Hermione spent a lot of time in the quaint place. Hermione waved back before making her way over to the dusty aisles that housed a fountain of knowledge.

Hermione perused the aisles searching for a book that would capture her interest until Severus came to get her. Finding the newest edition of Hogwarts a History, she gave into the copious amounts of material about the beloved castle she resided in for her education.

Hermione's attention was drawn away from her reading soon after by a dark imposing shadow, the person whom it belonged to had effectively blocked of the sunlight she had been reading in. Closing the book and turning to put it back on the shelf she spoke.

"That was quick, Professor."

A bitter chuckle was her only response, a chuckle that sounded nothing like Severus rich baritone laughter that she had been fortunate to hear over the past few days.

Hermione turned to look at the person whom the laughter belonged to; her amber eyes met iced silver.

"Ah , Miss Granger how _delightful_ to see you." Lucius said, his tone indicating that it was anything but delightful, the disgust more than apparent.

Hermione recoiled at the man, even during her relationship with Draco she and Lucius Malfoy had never seen eye to eye. But then Draco had been a buffer between the two of them, never having much contact if could be helped.

"Mr Malfoy." Hermione replied nodding her head.

She observed the elder Malfoy, as usual he was dressed in the finest robes money could buy, his long blonde hair was tied neatly with a leather binder at the nape of his neck, framing his aristocratic handsome face. He was an imposing figure, and he made Hermione feel unsafe, without thinking she took a step back away from him. Effectively cornering herself between the wall and bookcase when he took the same step towards her.

When Lucius spoke next his voice was low for only Hermione to hear, his tone was cold and calculating, just as Draco's had been the night he attacked her.

"I advise you, Mudblood to drop the charges against my son. You see, what you have to understand Filth is that I can do more to hurt you, than even my son can."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched him observe her, she could feel his eyes peruse her body, making her feel cheap.

"I have to say, you're quite beautiful, it really is a shame you have such a dirty heritage. But I bet you'd make a wonderful little play thing. Oh yes my dear, the fun I could have with you. And these…" he said stroking the faint bruises on her cheek. "These would be the least of your worries when I'd be finished."

Hermione swallowed, fighting back the whimper, she couldn't do anything she had no wand, no way to defend herself.

'_Severus, Oh God Please Severus Help me!' _she screamed in her mind.

Lucius continued talking. "You see Miss Granger, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for me to kill you."

Hermione gave an involuntary shudder, as she tried to get closer to the wall and bookcase, to get anywhere away from the man before her. But he just kept getting closer, close enough that she could feel his body against hers, and the evidence of his arousal at his sick thoughts rubbing against her, he repulsed her.

She couldn't fight the tears that began to cascade down her cheeks.

Hermione flinched when she felt him cup her face, his thumb and forefinger holding her chin in a vice like grip. She gagged when she felt his hot breath against her skin followed by something wet and warm licking at the tears on her cheeks as she tried to turn her head.

In her jittery state Hermione barely registered the frantic ring of the door chime, followed by heavy footsteps heading in their direction, it was only when Lucius body was wretched away from hers, by Severus that she fell to the floor sobbing her fears, she could scarcely make out the dispute between the two men.

"Ah Severus, How unsurprising that it would be you to come to the mudbloods rescue." Lucius said calmly picking up his ebony cane that had fallen to the floor.

"Stay away from her Lucius or I will not be held accountable for my actions!" Severus snarled at the blonde wizard.

Lucius laughed. "Draco had mentioned that you had been fornicating with the little slut. I wonder old friend is she as good as she looks? We always did share our toys perhaps I can have my turn." He said looking at Hermione's crying form.

Severus stepping protectively in front of Hermione, shielding her away from Lucius prying gaze.

"Over my dead body, Lucius. Now go! Your son will go to Azkaban for what he has done, you are more than welcome to join him." Severus said his onyx eyes focused on Lucius silver ones.

Lucius laughed again.

"Azkaban, we'll see Severus, everyone has their price. But mark my words old friend. This isn't over."

With one final lingering look at Hermione he turned with a swish of his cloak and left the store, the oak and glass door slamming against the wall indicating his exit.

"Hermione, Are you okay?" Severus said crouching before her, his fingers tipping her chin up so her eyes met his.

"I – He- I thought it was you." She said her eyes watery with unshed tears. Severus pulled her toward him, engulfing her in a hug. He no longer cared that they were in public he had to reassure her.

"I came as soon as could. I felt it – your anxiety- your growing fear, I had to protect you, get to you and make sure you were safe. I was so worried." He muffled against her hair. Hermione nodded, it was just like Dumbledore had said.

The two stayed in that position a little while longer until Hermione had calmed, and her tears had dried.

"I want to go home Severus." Hermione whispered eventually.

This time Severus nodded, "I know you do, but you need a wand, you are a witch, and classes start Monday. Plus I can't have you defenceless like that again. We'll make the trip to Ollivander's get your wand and return to the castle."

In the dark corner of the book store the two stood from the floor dusting of the dirt from their clothes. Looking around the aisles to see if there were any observers Severus pulled Hermione to him.

His hands were rough, unyielding as they curved hard into the small of her back, then tightly gripped the curve of her bum. All space, all air between them was completely obliterated in his full on assault on her mouth. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, his breathing laboured as he leant his forehead against hers.

"I will always protect you Hermione. Always."

Hermione gave a nod and a smile, before being led from the shop, Severus' hand resting on the small of her back, directing her to the Wand maker.

Ollivander's was empty when the two entered the shop. The only other occupant was the wand maker himself, who observed the unlikely couple with a critical eye. Before either Hermione or Severus could utter a word the eccentric wizard had begun rifling through boxes muttering to himself.

After 10 minutes of observing the wizard and exchanging looks Ollivander had emerged from his storage room with two boxes.

"As you know…" the elderly wizard began "A wand chooses a wizard or witch. Most will only ever have one wand in their life time. However it is curious that the two of you require new ones. There is something in your magical signatures, your magic can no longer be controlled with your current wands, it is rather… fascinating."

"Did you say two? I beg your pardon but it is Miss Granger that requires a new wand." Severus said looking at the wand maker sternly.

Ollivander shook his head. "I said two Professor Snape, both you and Miss Granger require new ones. Your magic cannot be harness with the wand you currently use, it will be ineffective and unstable if you continue to use it." He said accio-ing the professor's wand.

Severus said nothing, only clenched his fists tight.

"I shall begin with you Miss Granger; I believe your first wand was a 10¾ inches Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core." Hermione nodded astounded that the man could recall her wand after buying it nearly 7 years ago.

"Yes that wand was very fitting for you, it seems the wands properties chose you well if recent events were anything to go by. You see vines tend to wrap themselves up in something and never let go, which Miss Granger you do in your unwavering loyalty. The dragon heartstring could be because of your steadfast and brave heart. Very interesting." He said handing over one of the boxes to Hermione.

Hermione gasped at the wand before her, the reddish wood was beautifully smooth and supple. That wands handle was calved in a spiral design that was comfortable and easy to work with. Hermione lifted the wand from the box tentatively looking between the wand maker and the potions master.

"Give it a try." Ollivander urged.

Hermione pointed the wand at one of the overused quills that lay on the shop counter; with a silent charm Hermione transfigured it into a sleeping Kneazle.

"Perfect, Perfect." Ollivander said clapping his hands together in glee.

"This wand Miss Granger is 9½ inches Holly with a Dragon Heartstring core. Interestingly Holly is the strongest of the protective woods. It is used to guard against evil. In fact Holly means "holy". Holly wands excel at combat, defence, and protection spells. It is also useful in glamour's and warding. This wand tends to pick an owner who's brave and pure of heart, not to mention has a high intelligence. And you Miss Granger are the brightest witch of your age." Ollivander said smiling.

Hermione nodded mesmerised by the beautiful wand.

"Now Professor if you could try this wand." He said handing the second box to Severus inside lay a beautifully sculpted wand. With a flick and swish making iridescent bubbles float around Hermione, which made her laugh, Ollivander gave the same reaction.

"Your wand Professor is definitely a curious one, 12 ¼ inches Hawthorn with a Unicorn Hair core. You see Unicorn hair is best for those with pure intentions, and is almost never wielded by someone intending to use their wand for evil purposes. The core is especially good for; love, defence and healing magic. More interestingly is the hawthorn, you see Hawthorn is one of the three sacred Irish trees and its wands have what could be considered a dual personality. They produce strong spells for those to which they belong. Equally effective for Dark magic as it is for good, the possessor of this wand has the potential to wield great power. Which you do Professor. The duplicity of legend runs deep in the wood of the Hawthorn and therefore it is excellent for protective and defensive magic as well as Charms. Those who possess this wand usually have heightened intuition."

Severus sighed not caring about the meaning behind his wands properties only caring to get Hermione home safely; at least she now had her wand.

Thanking the wand maker for the wands and paying for them the couple left that shop, and apparating away.

Ollivander stood in his shop watching the couple disappear; he looked down at the brown tabby cat circling his feet.

"Honestly Minerva, do you think I should have told them their wand personalities, it seemed appropriate." the wizard sighed.

Minerva transformed from her animagus.

"Don't worry its nothing they won't discover shortly." Minerva said dismissively smiling at her friend.

"Why are you doing this again?" the old wizard inquired.

Minerva laughed.

"Sometimes love just happens Olli, but other times it needs a little push. They deserve to be happy. We all do." She said before disappearing, leaving the old man dazed and confused in her wake.

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. So please let me know, I love hearing from you guys.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Q & A**

Hermione was still shaken when she and Severus arrived back at the potion's masters rooms. Her encounter with the senior Malfoy had left her scared, understandably so. But in all honesty the current tremors that were wracking her body were the result of her on going fight against the pull between she and Severus.

Her internal battle was seriously beginning to strain on her self-control which was wearing thin, as the pull intensified, drawing and tempting her into Severus' arms.

The way Severus had kissed her in the book store had sparked something deep and innate within her, something wild, unrelenting and inhibited, but above all passionate. His lips on hers had left her reeling, needing something more, a something that was disconcerting considering their unique situation, after all they were still student and teacher, and her classes would resume in a day's time. But this yearning for him did confirm the thoughts she had been having the previous days.

Hermione Rose Granger was attracted to one Severus Xavier Snape. However it wasn't just a physical attraction, which was bordering on insatiable, but this attraction was something more, something on an emotional level.

Hermione had seen a whole different side to the man she knew to be Severus Snape. He was charming, witty, funny and incredibly caring, such a contrast to the snarky, strict and rude person he let everyone else see. For Hermione, Severus was the whole package, her whole package. His plethora of knowledge appealed to the academic in her, and his body, well that appealed to the woman he was making her.

She had found herself thinking about him constantly, his presence always in her thoughts. She was fascinated with him and found her herself watching him. Observing the ways his eyes would crinkle in the corners when he gave a genuine smile. How his lips on first glance appeared thin, but in actuality were full and soft, and dare she think it… pouty. Her study of him revealed to her how he preferred tea over coffee, that he had a sweet tooth that rivalled her own, but mostly her study of him revealed, that he had been watching her.

It was strange Hermione noted that she was watching him, watching her. And yet neither had said a word at the occurrence.

Upon further analysis Hermione would realise that each of them attempted to prevent physical contact. Only to give in to the ever increasing need for contact, in which the two would seek the connection in tenfold, each relishing the feeling of euphoria that came from the contact.

Hermione feared that the bond they had was influencing her feelings as well as her state of mind. However Hermione knew that this wasn't the case having already enquired about such notion. The only explanation she had for the way she felt about Severus, was that she was falling for him… hard. As much as she refused to admit it, she knew that it was true. However fear of rejection from the man prevented her from telling him that she had accepted him, unknowingly so.

Hermione was scared to open her heart to him; she didn't want to tell him how whenever he was near the air was charged with electricity. How his very presence made her skin tingle with want. These weren't the sort of things she wanted to confess to him, only for him to knock her back and declare her a 'silly child with romantic notions'. It would be too painful.

Hermione was at war with herself. The Hermione who wore her heart on her sleeve wanted to run and hide and to protect herself from a broken heart. But the newly discovered side of Hermione wanted to stay and fight for the man that made her whole.

As it was Hermione was lost, countering each argument with a logic that was almost illogical.

As she lay in the arms of a sleeping Severus, Hermione countered yet another internal argument, when a light when on in her head, a realisation which led her to leave the warmth and comfort of Severus' embrace in search of the headmaster and the answers he held to the questions roaming around her head.

Severus awoke with a start as moonlight flooded into the room illuminating it. He felt disorientated and lost, his dream or rather nightmare slipping away from his conscious grasp with every breath he took, until it evened out.

He'd been searching for something, something of value to him, and when he'd finally been in distance of claiming it, it had been taken away from him. He knew in the back of his mind that the thing of value was Hermione. The fact that she had been taken from him had left him feeling desolate.

He chastised himself knowing that it had only been a dream, but wanting to reassure himself he turned to the side of the bed where the witch he longed to make his own slept.

His obsidian eyes landed on the empty expanse of bed that his witch should be occupying. The feeling flared back up again as his conscious state attempted to explain her absence. Despite desperate attempts at reasons Severus' protective instinct had him jumping out of bed and rapidly dressing himself in a tight black tee, sliding it over his sculpted torso and shuffling into slippers as he rushed to find the person who meant more to him than oxygen.

Severus tore his way through his rooms, looking for any signs of foul play or evidence of a struggle. Merlin help anyone who hurt her! The anxiety and distress he felt had him sitting on the love seat her and Hermione shared, head bent hands in hair.

Where was she?

Has she left him, decided she didn't want him as her soul mate?

That thought tore at him, the very notion festering away at him, eating at him. Her rejection of him, would kill him. It had only been 3 day, 3 days in which to become so hopelessly attached and dare he say it… in love, with a witch 18 years his junior. But she was everything he could ever want in a witch. So beautiful that Aphrodite would be jealous, a heart of gold a testament to her housing and she was by far the most intelligent person he had come across, she was every bit his equal and more.

The irrational part of his mind that had been imagining his witch been snatched away from him by force was almost appealing, certainly more appealing that her not wanting him.

He let out a growl of frustration, as he made his way to the hearth to notify Albus. However before he had chance to procure the handful of floo powder the flames of the fire turned a brilliant green. Just as quickly as they appeared they faded back into the gold and red flickers. The only ruminants' of the change was the wax sealed parchment that lay sitting in front of the now dancing flames.

Hermione had tip toed around the castle, she wished vehemently that she had Harry's invisibility cloak, to hide herself from Filch and his blasted cat, whom she knew to be roaming the halls in search of students out of bed.

What she hadn't anticipated on her travel to the headmaster's office was encountering the resident poltergeist.

"Hello Girly." Peeves whispered close to her ear frightening her beyond belief, she was glad that she had refrained from screaming, a squeak being the only sound she made.

"Whatcha doing out of bed?" Peeves asked his form passing through her leaving her cold and slightly confused.

"Hello Peeves, where I am going is none of your business." Hermione answered as she took a step forward.

Peeves made a tutting noise.

"Ain't no students aloud out of bed after curfew." Peeves said with a pointed look.

"I'll have you know I am head girl. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go." Hermione said with a bite, quickly losing her patience with the ghost.

Peeves laughed.

"Head girl or no head girl you shouldn't be wandering the halls, never know what's lurking around the corner, or in dark places." Peeves said ominously. "I think I'll have the caretaker and his cat escort you back to your rooms. The good poltergeist that I am." He laughed again.

Hermione froze, she knew she shouldn't be out of bed and yet it had really even crossed her mind when the idea popped into her head. And now she was going to get a detention issued by Filch which would mar her perfect record.

"There is no need for that Peeves, I believe Miss Granger was enroute to my office to see me." Came the voice of the headmaster, Hermione was instantly relieved, and shot a thankful look at the elderly wizard.

"Am I correct in my assumption?" he asked Hermione, she nodded.

"Then I believe there is no problem here, so you can be on your way." Albus said with look at the poltergeist. "Oh and Peeves stay away from the kitchen, the elves are less than… happy, with your late night 'visits'." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Watching the ghost leave he turned to face her.

"How about we take tea in my office, I believe we have much to discuss."

Hermione followed the headmaster back to his office, it turned out that she hadn't been far from her planned destination, until the resident poltergeist had disturbed her that was.

She looked on as the concrete staircase rotated, revealing itself from behind the gargoyle statue. The wall lights inside the small space illuminated it, making it warm and welcoming, much like the headmaster.

Hermione looked at Albus who motioned for her to climb the steps to the eccentric office that belonged to the elderly wizard.

Upon opening the old dark oak door it didn't disappoint.

Albus Dumbledore was many things; meddling, infuriating and kind. But above all he was very wise and a roundly respected wizard.

His office was full of eclectic tastes, the knickknacks he had collected and displayed proudly; let his visitors know that he was widely travelled.

The vast array of wizarding photographs showed his humanity, his kindness and his love. Hermione loved his photograph collection. There were many to look at. She was even in some of them; her, Harry and Ron. It always made her smile. She knew that the headmaster didn't have any family besides Aberforth and Minerva, so it made her happy knowing that by some means she had become some extension of his family.

For he was a part of hers, throughout her years at Hogwarts the headmaster had been a sort of surrogate grandfather to her, always there when she needed comforting, with wise words of wisdom, which she didn't always understand but respected nonetheless.

She smiled as she picked up a recent picture of the order. Each of the remaining members were smiling happily to each other as they received recognition for their sacrifices and efforts made for the good of the wizarding world.

"That one is a favourite of mine" Dumbledore said from behind her.

Hermione nodded, she felt so much from this particular picture, she could feel the happiness that each felt at that moment in time, reliving the happiness at finally being victorious. It also brought sadness as it was a stark reminder that they had lost so many friends and comrades along the way.

"Everyone looks so relieved and happy…" Albus thought aloud. "And yet Severus looks shocked and pained." He said, with a sad sigh he turned away and made his way to sit in the arm chair situated close to the hearth.

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

She made her way over to the vacant sofa and grasped the steaming cup of tea the headmaster passed her.

"Severus, you see, Hermione, he never expected to live past the final battle."

Hermione gasped.

"You have to understand, the war against Tom Riddle has been Severus' life work. It was the only driving force behind his very being. When he survived the battle and we were victorious, he was lost. In his eyes he had nothing left to give, nothing to live for."

Hermione shook her head in protest.

"He has plenty to live for!" she said in outrage.

Albus raised a bushy white eyebrow in a very Snape like manner.

"Now perhaps, yes. But then he didn't. You see, Hermione, Severus didn't have a paramour, or any remaining family and as you well know he had/has very few friends. He simply just existed afterwards, a wandering lost soul without purpose."

Hermione nodded her head to say she was following.

"I realise one of the questions floating around in that remarkable head of yours is why now? Am I correct?" he said, looking at her intently.

"Yes sir" she replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"As I thought. You see, yourself and Severus have both been working non-stop towards defeating Voldemort. Both your time and energy had been expelled towards that goal. So much so that we, Minerva and I didn't see the signs and emptiness inside you both, that is until you were both left to live out your lives."

"I-"Hermione was cut off.

"This picture, it shows the sadness and emptiness in you both. Your eyes don't match your outward expression. Of course you were both happy my dear, but only at the situation, not in yourselves." He said stroking the picture almost lovingly before placing it on the coffee table.

"I still don't understand how that could lead you to conclude that we are erm… soul mates." Hermione said.

Albus laughed.

"I mean the man hated/ hates me. He has done nothing but be cruel and merciless for years…"

"But not recently?" Albus interjected.

"Well… no not recently. He's actually been very nice. Not at all like before the war." Hermione added.

"Isn't that what matters, the here and now? One cannot live in the past, Hermione. You see living in the past is like visiting and re-visiting history, hoping that that past can alter the future or present. But history cannot re-write itself, you can only learn from it and move on. Create your future from your future, not your past."

"So what you're saying headmaster, is that I'm dwelling too much on the past?" Hermione asked.

"I believe you're perception of the man Severus was in the past is preventing you from claiming your future, and a very bright one too. Everyone has changed; we are all different now, a new extension of ourselves. Perhaps you are really seeing the real Severus. The years prior to the war were very trying for us all, specifically Severus, since he had a certain… image, to uphold.

Albus observed Hermione, he could pinpoint the exact moment the head girl zoned out, too lost in her own thoughts to notice his whereabouts for the next 5 minutes or so.

He checked her one last time, noting the glazed sheen to her amber eyes, and the faraway look, before he stood from the chair and made his way towards his large mahogany desk.

He smiled to himself as he picked up a piece of parchment and a rare phoenix tail feather quill, courtesy of Fawkes.

He quickly scrawled a short missive to the anxious potions master, knowing that as soon as the letter arrived, Severus would be on his way.

_Hermione is fine, dear boy._

_Having tea in my office, it seems Miss Granger had some questions._

_Perhaps you would like to join us?_

_Albus._

Sealing it with his personal wax emblem, he sent the message to the dungeons via the floo network.

He was rather happy; he could feel the pacing and anxiety that was affecting Severus. He was supposed to know when a situation like Hermione's occurred, and yet he had felt nothing in her case.

It had been Severus' intuition that had led him to the girl, not he.

In Hermione's rescue he didn't have a part, it was entirely Severus. But he couldn't help but feel guilty for unknowingly letting her go off to that situation.

As disconcerting as it was to not know about the situation, Albus did however have his theories.

It had to have been a test, it was the only explanation.

The bond between Severus and Hermione was unique, and as he had explained to the Gryffindor, it was always there but it was dormant.

Although both parties had always been in extreme danger, it seemed that after the initial intimate contact, the innate bond had manifested itself, presenting a situation where Severus had to prove himself worthy of his mate.

Perhaps, that was it. It was only a theory.

Albus smiled to himself, it seemed the potions master had arrived, but had no inclination to attend the impromptu tea party, but preferring to remain unseen, listening intently outside the office door.

Albus took pity on the man.

He and Hermione really needed to improve their communication skills. But perhaps he could help them along. He gave a discreet wave of his hand, watching in satisfaction as the door to his office open slightly, allowing Severus to hear the rest of the conversation unfold.

Hermione mulled things over; she had never given Severus' role within the war much thought. She knew that he had been detrimental in fighting the war against Voldemort. Not only had he been a spy for the order, but he had also brewed the elixir that weakened the monster, for Harry to final kill him.

She also now recalled the numerous times he had saved them from some impending doom. It was funny how much you forgot amidst a war.

Perhaps the headmaster was right; she had been dwelling on his past. But she was scared could one person really hide so much behind a persona?

She gave a bitter laugh.

Draco had.

She didn't think she could withstand that pain that Severus could inflict on her. She felt so vulnerable, she didn't want to admit falling for him, only to be rejected and hurt. She didn't want to love a façade.

"How do I know that he won't change?" Hermione asked finally, looking up from her tea cup.

"My dear you don't. But he can only change for the better."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm scared, Albus." She said losing the formalities finally, she needed her family on this one.

"What scares you, Hermione? Tell me, I can only hope talking will make you feel better."

"How do I admit to him, that resisting the pull on the bond is so hard for me? That I no longer care of the consequences? That it hurts every time I try to control myself around him, when it feels so natural just to reach out and touch him."

Albus gave a sad smile.

"He's still my professor, and I'm still his student. I see the internal battle in his eye every time he looks at me. I can see him condemning himself for his actions, actions he can't control."

"Severus is a man of moral stature, he may not believe it…" he said giving a pointed look at the door. "But he is, he's very harsh on himself, it is something he has drilled into himself for years, Hermione. These circumstances are so rare and so very precious dear girl. And he knows it. But because it is something good and positive, I don't think he will allow himself to accept it."

"But that means, he doesn't accept me." Hermione said beginning to cry.

Severus stood awkwardly outside the door saw the pointed glance his way from Albus, and the elderly wizard was right, it was hard to accept something good happening to you, when you didn't think you deserved it. But Hermione's comment broke him.

He hadn't even realised he'd stormed through the door, and gathered the girl in his arms, holding her so tight against his chest he was sure that he would crush her.

"You stupid silly girl! How could you think, I would not accept you." He said pulling the still crying and shocked girl back to look at him.

Hermione sniffled, her eyes shining as amber met black.

"It is I that should be worrying about you not accepting me. Merlin, Hermione. How could I not accept you? Do you have any idea what you do to me? I can't stay away, you're right I am fighting a battle, but it's a battle that has long been fought and lost."

"I don't understand." She said, another tear escaping, only to be wiped away by Severus' thumb.

"What you said before, about resisting the bond, I feel it too. It hurts to resist you, to not hold you in my arms. It makes me feel weak." He said, almost ashamed of himself.

"You're not weak, Severus." Hermione replied.

Severus looked away.

"I don't know what any of this means anymore, because my life seems to rotate purely around you. But I only know how I feel."

"I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want you to reject me. I couldn't cope if you rejected me."

"For Merlin's sake, woman. I would never reject you. I haven't rejected you. In fact, I've been pulling my god damn hair out because I've accepted you."

Hermione gave a small gasp.

"That's right I accepted you, and because we haven't talked about this, I have no idea how close you are to making a decision about this, or whether or not you accept me too!"

Hermione smiled, before slowly nodding her head.

Severus looked puzzled.

"I have." She said in a small voice.

"You have what?" Severus asked.

Albus who had been standing by observing the pair, gave a chuckle.

"Oh Severus. I believe Miss Granger has just stated in few words that she too has accepted you." He said with a smile at the dark wizard.

"You do?" Severus said looking down at the curly haired witch in his arms.

"I do." Hermione said with a watery smile.

Severus smiled, and stroked away the tears that were running down Hermione's face.

"Happy tears?" he asked concerned.

Hermione laughed. "Happy tears."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Severus" came the heavily Scottish voice of Minerva. When she got there remained to be known. "Please can you just put everyone including yourself out of misery and kiss her!" she said sternly, but her smile was beaming, and her eyes twinkled in the firelight with unshed tears.

"Gladly."

And then he was kissing her, his soft and supple lips on her delicately smooth lips, so responsive against his own. He wanted to deepen it to taste and explore every crevice of her mouth, to claim every part of her and saviour the exquisite taste of her sensual mouth. But they had an audience. He pulled away from her, smiling as he heard her sight in contentment, his forehead rested against hers as he gave her one final lingering kiss.

On the edge of the forbidden forest two men stood ominously, their silver eyes staring unrelentingly cold at the castle before them, as they promised silent retribution.

They'd made their plans, and now it was only a matter of time, until they each got what was coming to them.

**A/N: Hi Guys, so what do you think? I'd love to hear from you all xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Teacher Student**

It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at. Either way it was morning, a bright new day, a fresh start. The two occupants still wide awake in the dungeons new that dawn would be breaking soon, but it still didn't stop them from basking in the contentment of their confessions.

"Say it again."

Hermione giggled, as she rolled over onto her side to face the dark haired wizard.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about, Severus." Hermione said, trying her best at acting innocent and oblivious. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she wanted him to say it.

Severus growling was the response to her little act.

"You know exactly what I want to hear witch." Severus said, his onyx eyes never leaving or wavering from her face.

Hermione would have giggled from the intensity of his gaze, if it weren't for the conflicting emotions she could see playing out in the glassy orbs.

It had been only hours earlier since the two of them had finally admitted to their growing attraction, mere hours since they had told each other that they had accepted the other and therefore their rare bond, changing each of their lives.

Hermione was still in denial in some aspects, mainly the fact that someone as amazing as Severus Snape could want her. She knew first hand however that Severus was also plagued by the same insecurities.

Hermione rolled on to her back, as Severus' lean body leant over her, his head bent as he looked down at her. His black eyes shone in the darkness, the light of the slowly dissipating moon catching them through the bedroom window. She gave a contented sigh, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Severus.

The two were quiet for a moment, studying the other, everything between them was so new, and it was escalating so fast.

Hermione gave a tentative smile as she reached out her hand and pushed a stray lock of Severus hair away from his face, her delicate small hand cupping his face, her thumb stroking his aristocratic cheek bones.

"Please, Hermione. I need to hear you say it." Severus asked, his own hand coming into contact with Hermione's cheek.

"Oh, Severus. I'll tell you as many times as I need to, just to make you understand how much I want and need you. I accept you to be my partner, my missing piece to make me whole."

Severus smiled, a smile that reached his eyes.

"You know I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that." He said turning back to lay on his side. His arm reached out instinctively to pull Hermione to him. He relaxed when he felt her slender yet curvaceous form mould into his own.

"Sleep Now." He murmured into her hair, the smell of vanilla lulling him into the darkness.

Hermione giggled at Severus, he was so adamant that they remain in bed due to their late night, but it simply was not going to happen, he had already delayed her in her usual morning routine, well her school routine.

The fact was that since the 'incident' with Draco and the subsequent rollercoaster that was their bond. Hermione and Severus had been trapped in their own little bubble of sexual frustration and emotional co-dependence. But today that bubble was going to pop, as today was Monday, the first day of Hermione's return to class, not only since her attack but also since she had chosen to continue down the dangerous path with Severus, which meant that she was now technically in a relationship with one of her teachers.

She knew that they were going to face a lot of adversity, but Hermione had grown up in a world where she had been judged and repressed simply for her blood. The choosing of her paramour was of little concern to anyone except those who mattered to her. And those who did matter to her supported the union, surprisingly.

What concerned Hermione about today was not the possibility of whispers and gossips, which she thoroughly expected with recent events. It was how their public relationship of teacher and student would manifest and affect her budding intimate relationship with Severus.

Over the last couple of days, he had simply been Severus; it had allowed her to look behind the fickle display he put on in class. But his behaviour in that environment was very convincing, so convincing that she was concerned by how their new standing with each other would affect the dynamics in his class as well as their relationship.

She took a deep breath before looking into the liquid chocolate eyes of the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Because she knew that she would, there was no other man out there that would complement her as well as Severus did. He was her equal and she was his.

It was as if in their predestined lives had been perfectly sculpted around the other, what one of them lacked in, the other made up for. Severus was seen to be cold and void of emotion, whilst Hermione was seen to be heartfelt and emotional and welcoming. They were opposites that attracted in the best of ways.

Obviously Hermione knew that Severus wasn't even the slightest bit like his publically perceived image, he was attentive, thoughtful and caring and incredibly loving. She knew how lucky she was to have him.

Hermione smiled down at the man laid underneath her.

"Please, Hermione." He drawled silkily, his smooth baritone voice sending a pang of want to her groin.

Even though they had yet to receive that level of intimacy, knowing full well of the implications it led to, it didn't stop Hermione from wanting him on an animalistic primal level.

Hermione had never thought herself as a sexual being, at times with Draco sex had seemed like a chore, and yet one touch from Severus could elicit feelings from her that she had never had with Draco.

"You know I sometimes wish I knew what was going through that head of yours." Severus said sitting forward and cupping her cheek before kissing her softly on her lips.

His lips were soft against hers, warm and welcoming, pressed against hers momentarily before manipulating them under his own. He knew exactly what she wanted even when she didn't. He licked her bottom lip asking for entry into her hot mouth which Hermione readily granted, eager to deepen the kiss. Hermione gave a groan of displeasure when he pulled away from her, placing one final kiss on her lips, before smirking at the obvious reaction it had caused in her.

Hermione remained sat in her position eyes closed, as she attempted to regulate her breathing which had hitched upon the initial contact of Severus' lips. When she opened her eyes it was to see Severus looking at her intently.

"What?" Hermione asked, a teasing smile playing on the corner of her lips.

Severus reached out once more cupping her face in his large hands, his thumb stroking over her slightly swollen lips.

"I mean it, Hermione. Even though your face and eyes are so animate when you think, I really wish I knew what was going on inside that head of yours." He said with a slight frown.

"It's nothing to worry about." Hermione said, her cheek nuzzling into the warm palm of his hand. "And besides, you know that as soon as the bond is complete and cemented you will have access to my thoughts, and then you'll be begging for me to stop thinking." She said with a smile.

Severus nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I rather imagine I will" he said playfully.

The couple finally made it out of bed, though they were both irrevocably late in their routines to make it to the great hall for breakfast.

The headmaster, noticing their absences had been kind enough to send a house elf with a selection of food, ensuring that the two had an adequate amount of food in them for the day ahead.

It was with a tender and heartfelt kiss that Hermione and Severus parted, with whispered words of reassurance.

"Remember Hermione, our relationship is not known by the wider student body, and therefore I will still be the dreaded potions master, because that is what is expected. If I were to start smiling and acting nice I think Poppy would have a ward full of terrified and shocked students."

Hermione giggled.

"I hardly think that would happen, Severus. You are severely underestimating the student's perception of you. I for one know that the entirety of the girls in the school find you mysteriously handsome. Though I am glad you won't make a habit out of smiling, you look incredible when you do, and I fear I don't want to have to hurt my classmates." She said mischievously.

Severus smirked.

He was still getting used to the compliments from the witch before him, but each positive comment she made about him, made him feel worth more. Years of being something he wasn't had taken its toll, he knew that his change of appearance at the end of the war was dramatic in some sense, but Hermione could still see him, not the aesthetically pleasing aspect, thought she could definitely see that. But it was that she could see that all the changes were all him, none of it was artificial, nothing had been subsidised with glamour charms. It was all him, and she wasn't repulsed by him.

"Come now, witch. There is no competition I assure you. I however have to compete with your peers." Severus screwed his face up at the last word.

He really didn't like the idea of all those dunderheads fighting and fawning over his witch. And he knew they would even if Hermione rejected their advances.

"What are you talking about, Severus? My peers have shown very little interest in me, it has been like that for the last seven years." She said, her arms folded across her chest, which pushed up her breasts, her cleavage peeking out of the shirt due to a few unbuttoned buttons.

The action momentarily stumped Severus' remark as his obsidian eyes were drawn to the expanse of expose peachy supple flesh.

He looked up to Hermione's face to find her quirking an eyebrow.

Severus had the decency to look rather embarrassed, though whether it was for the action or being caught, Hermione didn't know.

"Oh, Hermione. Really? Are you honestly telling me that you don't notice the way they look at you? They practically drool when you walk into a room." Severus asked.

Hermione laughed.

"Really, Severus. I think you're imagining it, they still see me as the bushy haired know-it-all."

Severus winced at the reiteration of the name he had called her since her first year of Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed again.

"Honestly, Severus" she said taking a step forward to cup his face, her small hand touching the surprisingly soft skin. "You have nothing to worry about, none of them could ever live up to the standards I have." She said with a giggle. She backed away from him, moving towards the door.

Severus scowled. "Hang on a second Witch, standards? Pray tell what are these standards your perspective paramours have to meet?" he drawl offhandedly but Hermione could hear the ounce of insecurity laced in his silky voice.

"Come here." She said softly, motioning for Severus to come closer. He did so hesitantly.

Hermione's large amber eyes looked up into the dark pools that were Severus' eyes. He could see every emotion playing in them. Love, Compassion, warmth, but he was surprised at the last one sadness.

"Severus, what I meant was that I already have someone who is a perfect for me in every way, why would I trade that in for someone who can't complete me as much as you? And I fear that even if you were to reject me, I would never be able to find another who makes me as happy as you do."

Severus was surprised to see the tears falling down her face.

"I know this is new" she said choking on her words "But it feels right."

Severus pulled Hermione to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly, pulling her closer. He could hear her sniffling softly against the severe black potion's master robes he wore.

Pulling back he looked into the slightly puffy red face of his witch. He stroked her hair reassuringly, giving her a small smile before speaking.

"Hermione, you are everything to me. I know this is new, and I know that you're scared, but so am I. But we're in this together. One day at a time, Ok? You and me."

Hermione nodded and gave a watery laugh.

The two, running increasingly late for their day ahead, embraced quickly and parted with a chaste kiss on the lips, before separating to go to their respective classes.

The whispers started quickly, too quickly for Hermione's liking. She had been the last to arrive to DADA, and was grateful to Harry and Ron who had saved her, her usual seat, which would put her between her two best friends.

The room had been silent when she entered, the new DADA professor having set them silent study, NEWTs were coming up after all. However upon entering the classroom, the class had erupted in whispers.

Apparently word had got around about her and Draco.

She noticed many of her female classmates glaring at her with hateful intent. Of course they would take Draco's side, their lustful and longing looks at the now empty seat in which Draco used to sit, only proved to back up that point.

What she hadn't expected to see was the lustful and longing looks _she _was receiving.

'_Damn, Severus!'_

She'd have never noticed the looks if it hadn't been for him pointing it out to her. The looks made her uncomfortable, they were intense, possessive, lecherous and above all unwelcome.

She looked at her classmates from the door, her eyes landing on the Slytherin side of the room, even after the war there was still a house divide. Hermione shivered at the decidedly ominous gaze from Blaise Zabini, before her warm amber eyes met watery blue ones.

Blue eyes that held misery and sadness, however the most shocking of all, seen so clearly in the glassy orbs, understanding.

Hermione gasped.

Pansy Parkinson was the Slytherin Princess, as the Hogwarts students had dubbed her.

Draco had told her some months ago that Pansy had been his betrothed, that was before he had 'chose' her of course.

Hermione knew that Pansy and Draco had history. They had been together from 1st to 5th year, as far as she recalled.

If Hermione was honest she had never thought twice about the girl. Pansy had never been particularly nasty in their younger years, and as far as she was aware there hadn't been any ill wishes or intent toward her and Draco's relationship.

It shocked Hermione to realise that for the last year Pansy Parkinson didn't seem to do much of anything anymore. The dark haired girl could usually been seen giggling and gossiping with the rest of her friends in Slytherin house, but now, nothing. She had all but disappeared from Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't understand why she was thinking about this now, but staring into those watery blue eyes, Hermione felt compelled.

Noting the empty chair next to the withdrawn girl, Hermione for went her seat with the boys, in favour of approaching the empty seat, shocking not only her classmates, but herself as well.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the large blazing hearth. His silver eyes juxtaposition to the warmth of the fire. His eyes were unfeeling, cold and dead, much like the man. In his hand he held a crystal tumbler of firewhiskey. Ogden's finest, of course.

The man was lost in thought, he'd had a very trying few weeks. With the death of Narcissa he had been deprived of female company, not that the company mattered in the slightest to Lucius. He was more bothered by the fact that he was being deprived a willing body in which to do with as he pleased. He refused to sully himself with a whore, and they always complained about his rough treatment of them.

But no matter he had a plan, a plan that would soon see the pent up sexual energy released, a plan that included Hermione Granger.

Lucius knew that the plan he had help Draco develop to obscure the Mudblood was in motion. But what his dim-witted son didn't know was that he had made 'alternative' arrangements. Oh the plan would still go ahead, but the outcome would be different, so very different.

If he had his way, and he would, his traitor of a son would be dead within the month, and the prized mudblood would be the breeding cow of his rightful heir.

Whilst Lucius despised her bloodline he knew that the girl was powerful, he'd seen her skills on the battle field. To team her 'magical' ability with his good breeding, looks, power, influence and prestige, Lucius knew that his heir would be truly and inherently powerful, and he knew that this heir would live to be the perfect example of a Malfoy.

Of course once the girl had fulfilled her role, Lucius would dispose of her.

Perhaps

He couldn't make his mind up: to finally rid the wizarding world of the incessant woman or keeping her as his own personal whore.

He quite favoured them both.

He wasn't quite repulsed at performing on the girl, he could feel his cock stirring at the thought of it. He had been rather excited after their encounter at Flourish and Blotts. He had thought of nothing but the feel of her unwilling body under his ever since. It was leaving him in a constant state of arousal.

He revelled in the initial thought of the first time he sheathed himself inside her, using her lithe little body for nothing but his pleasure. Taking her against her will, her cry and begging urging him on to release.

Of course the fact that he would be taking the girl out from under his old friends nose only made it that much sweeter.

With a sigh, Lucius shifted his position, a lecherous leer marring his otherwise ethereal face. Yes, the plan would go ahead, and the girl would be his.

**A/N: **

**Yay a chapter. What do you all think?**


End file.
